Du Fyrn Freohr
by draconis123
Summary: Morzan is my father". Eragon has made a shocking discovery that he tries to cope with. Now, not only must he fight the great King Galbatorix, but he must kill his brother, while trying to deal with the insanity that is looming on his horizon. Edit: Just found the final chapter to this, thought I would release it for old times sake. Wrote it almost 5 years ago.
1. Acceptance

A slight breeze brushed against his skin

Authors note :

Hello people. This is my first story. I have already poste dit on Shurtugal, but I wanted to see how well it would do here. Please review with your ideas and stuff. Even if they are to make fun of me.

By the way. The first few chapters are bad, but they get better by like, the fourth one.

A slight breeze brushed against his skin. The scent of burning flesh being carried with it. Filling his nostrils. Nauseating him. Tears welled up in his eyes.

_Murtagh my brother. Morzan my father. How can this __be?_

Eragon was standing alone the morning of the burning plains. He was at the place where he fought the Red Rider. His friend. His Brother.

Saphira's voice filled his head _Are you still moping about what happened yesterday. Did you not promise me that you would stop?_

_I'm sorry Saphira" _cried Eragon _I just can't get it out of my mind. How can I just live my life normally while I know who and what my father is. I've spent my whole life wanting to know who sired me and now that I know..._

_You__ wish you never did _murmured Saphira.

_That's not all Saphira. I also now know that my mother is forever gone. I have no chance of ever meeting her. My whole life I have waited and dreamed about seeing her. I have always wanted to know why she had to leave. I never got the chance to tell her I loved her. _

Tears started to well up in his eyes.

_Eragon, you and I are the same. We are both orphans. __Besides, it's not all bad. You might meet your mother one day._

_What!! _Yelled Eragon.

_W__hat are you talking about? Are you trying to make me feel worse than I already am?_

_ERAGON!! Do you really think that I would do that to you? _Roared Saphira. _Think back to Teirm. What did Solembum tell you?_

He thought back to the time in Angela's shop to when Solembum had told him two things.

"When the time comes and you need a weapon, look under the roots of the Menoa tree. Then, when all seems lost and you power is insufficient, go to the Rock of Kuthian and speak your name to open the...

_The vault of souls! _Eragon gasped. _But what do you know about it._

_I know as much as you. _she sniffed _But I have my own theory on what it is._

_And that is..._

_I believe that the vault of souls is where souls go when they die. Spirits. We know that spirits have power. That's proven by sorcerers and shades. I believe that once the vault has been opened the one who opened it not only has access to their power but also the knowledge of every being that has lived. _

_So you think that if I open the vault I would be able to contact the dead._ Eragon's eyes were as wide as plates when he said this.

_I don't know. It is just a theory. We can ask Oromis and Glaedr when we go back to Ellesmera. _

_Yes. They would know what it is. But I guess I have to forget about it for awhile. I have to heal Elva and save Katrina from the Ra'zac. _

_That is right. _Snorted Saphira. _Leave the past behind and look to what the future will bring. The more you dwell on it the worse it will become._

_I know. It just needed too do this one last time. _Eragon held his head high. _I have accepted the facts and will use it to my advantage. Morzan, although cruel, succeeded in doing the impossible. He was powerful. And as his seed I have inherited his prowess. I will not be ashamed by my sire. I will inform the men about my secret. _

Saphira swung her head around to face him. _Are you sure that is a good idea?_

Eragon lifted his head up high. With determination in his eyes he said, _it would be worse if they heard it from anyone else. They trust me and would follow me to death if I told them to. I know that Galbatorix is going to try to spread the word as far and wide as possible. He will try to create anarchy in the Varden._

Saphira rustled her wings. _What if Galbatorix doesn't spread the word? He hasn't yet. He would not want anyone within the empire to know that his best friend's son is fighting for the Varden against him. He knows that will create anarchy within his ranks. _

_Then, _he began to say slowly, _we will tell everyone ourselves. Not only would the troops of the Varden know and accept, for they will eventually, but we might be able to create uncertainties within the people of the empire. Like you said yourself, it could start anarchy in his kingdom which would help us directly._

_Eragon, _Saphira started as a note of pride entered her voice, _you have come a long way. You speak wisdom that I would expect from Oromis. Maybe we still have a chance after all._

He looked up into those giant sapphire eyes and showed his gratitude for her words by hugging her tightly around her neck.

_Thank you Saphira_, he told her as she hummed deeply.

_Now it is time to inform Nasuada about your plan. _

_No. Not yet. But after I heal Elva. I also want the twelve elves here just incase._

Saphira crouched down low. _Then let us go to Angela's tent_

As he climbed onto her back he said, _Do you think we are doing the right thing?_

She jumped high into the sky with two powerful thrusts from her wings.

_If it wasn't the right thing do you really think __we would be here right now?_

_Probably__ not. _sighed Eragon. _I just wanted to make sure._

_Of course. _Snorted Saphira. _Now stop making my scales itch and enjoy the flight or I'll throw you off._

_I love you too. _

As he sailed over the burning plains he could not stop the anger that welled deep inside him. Bodies were skewed left and right, most of them mangled beyond recognition by the crows feasting upon them. The corpses not damaged beyond repair were staring out into the oblivion. Every one of them seemed to look into his soul while he flew passed and accuse him.

_It is not your fault little one. _

_I know. But it does not stop me from caring._

_Nor should it, _snorted Saphira. _The tents are close. Do you still want to go see Elva?_

_Yes. But first I want to inform Nasuada that I will try to be healing her._

_Why. You do not have to tell her. It is a personal problem that involves only you, me, and Elva._

_I know. Nasuada knows this. But I will inform her so she will have more trust in me. Then maybe it will help in my argument to go to Helgrind._

_True. There is your nest mate below._

_Land. We can walk the rest of the way with him._

Roran was standing alone in the middle of a group of tents that he had not seen before. It wasn't until he felt the minds of the people around him that he realized that this was the villagers of Carvahall that had arrived only the day before during the battle.

As he landed the villagers came out of their tents and started at Saphira's and him in awe.

"Eragon" began Roran "How are you. We must speak soon"

"I am fine as is Saphira. We do need to speak and that is why I am here now. Will you accompany me to Lady Nasuada's tent?"

"Of course I would."

"Then let us walk."

"When are we going to go to Helgrind? Time is running out"

"I have a few things to take care of first. Then I must ask Nasuada for permission"

At seeing Roran's quizzical look he elaborated

"Months ago, after I defeated Durza, I swore my allegiance to Nasuada when she was chosen to lead the Varden after her fathers death" he paused "I cannot do anything without informing her first."

"So we are going to inform her now?"

"No" he stopped walking and looked deep into his cousins eyes "you must understand, I cannot do what I want. I have responsibilities that I cannot ignore. Can you understand that?"

Roran slowly nodded.

"Good"

As they continued to walk Roran spoke up again

"So what are we going to be doing at the Varden leader's tent?"

"I will be informing her that I am going to attempt to heal Elva."

"Elva?"

"You will not understand until you see for yourself."

"Which is going to be now?"

He sighed and turned around slowly to see Angela standing behind them. She was cracking her knuckles menacingly with a look of anger glinting in her eyes.

"Do riders not keep there word" she started "The battle has been decided and you have still not healed Elva. What nonsense is that you sickle celled blockhead"

Roran stood there gaping between Angela and him.

"Angela, I was on my way now to inform Nasuada that I am going to try to heal Elva."

"Oh..."

"That is an understatement" said Roran, the beginnings of a grin forming

Eragon smiled.

"Well then I shall be waiting for you in my tent. If you take too long I will come find you myself."

"I will not keep you waiting"

Saphira snorted,_ Wasn't that interesting._

_I must say that it was. _They had started walking again to Nasuada's tent. _We really shouldn't take too long or..._

His conversation stopped abruptly when a voice pierced the sky. A terrible cry that even the crows stopped feasting and listened.

He started to run as fast as he could to the source of the cry. His enhanced elven speed allowed him to outstrip every living being there. Roran was left far behind and Saphira was flying above. He felt a multitude of minds surrounding a single tent.

As the soldiers saw him they parted respectfully. As he entered the tent he saw what would haunt him for the rest of his life. It was worse than killing all those men in the battle. He would have gladly fought hundreds of battles to not have seen what he was seeing now.

Angela was bent over a small figure, tears leaking from her eyes. Softly whispering to the small little girl that was lying motionless in her arms. A knife protruding from her fragile stomach.

Elva had committed suicide.

The battle of the Burning Plains had been too much for her.

Eragon fell onto his knees beside Angela, tears flowing freely down his face. He had taken an innocent life. All her life was spent in pain and it was now over. He was a murderer.

As he looked at Elva's motionless body he thought he saw a slight movement. So slight that is elven senses barely noticed it. He saw it again and this time he was sure of it because Angela felt it.

"She is alive" yelled Eragon.

He quickly removed the dagger and used all his knowledge and power to heal her.

_I cannot let her die__._

_Nor will you._

And with those words Saphira bolstered him with her strength. He watched as her stomach slowly healed.

_Why not now?_

He thought to himself.

_Do it._

So then he started the words of unmaking that he tried his hardest to learn. Energy slowly left his body. He was getting weaker by the second and even Saphira was having a hard time keeping up with the spell despite all her strength.

_Is this too much for me? _He asked himself as he slowly started to lose conscience. Then he felt the throb of a new life in his mind.

_You've done it. _Roared Saphira into his mind.

_No, we have done it._

Elva slowly stirred under his palm. Then she sat straight up and started to scream.


	2. Lightning Before Thunder

Well, here is the next chapter. Its bad also, I know. Just wait for a few more chapters and it'll get better. At least, that is what they said about it on Shurtugal.

She sat straight up and started screaming with laughter

She bolted upright and started screaming with laughter. There was a twinkle in her violet eyes that he had never seen before. Elva was finally healed.

She turned and gave Eragon a hug in delight. All he could do in return was smile stupidly before passing out onto the floor.

For the first time since his change at the Agaetí Blödhren, he slept. A peaceful void in which he was unaware of everything around him except that which would come by sleeps wild imagination.

His dreams made him relive his life. Many times had he gone through his life times but now, not only did he relive his own life, but also what Roran had to live through since Eragon had fled from Carvahall in search of the Ra'zac with Brom. His imagination went wild as a reenactment of what Roran's tale was played through his mind.

His mind soon left the reality of memory and entered the unstable realm of desire. His desire for Galbatorix to fall, for the Ra'zac to be eradicated, for the race of dragons to be reborn, and for Arya to finally be his. He lost himself in desire and never wanted to leave. Everything he had ever wanted was right there at his fingertips.

Suddenly, a presence he knew all too well entered his mind and removed him from sleeps clutches.

_Thank you Saphira._

He lay there with his eyes closed, feigning sleep. He was surrounded by a gaggle of people that were all worried. By reaching out with his mind he found Nasuada, Angela, Roran, and, his heart gave a twinge, Arya. What surprised him was that Saphira wasn't anywhere near him, she actually had gone hunting. He touched her mind,

_Good morning little one,__ said_ Saphira.

_Saphira, you don't seem too worried about me._

_When you fell unconscious I could tell that you were only asleep._

_Did you happen to tell anyone else? _Asked Eragon hesitantly. _The tent seems a little crowded to watch me sleep._

_I did not tell them. I thought it would be fun to watch them worry a little. _Saphira said with a trace of amusement in her voice. _Personally, I liked seeing Arya worried. _

Eragon couldn't help but smile._ How long have I been out?_

_A__ few hours, _after a pause she added, _you should show everyone you are awake. Nasuada is already angry with you, don't keep her waiting._

_I love you Saphira._

He was overwhelmed with Saphira's joy as she said, _I love you too, little one._

He opened his eyes to find himself in Angela's tent. The soldiers had long returned to their posts and Elva was nowhere to be seen.

As soon as he opened his eyes, only Arya was able to keep her composure. They all ran over to hug him. As soon as the greetings were finished Nasuada's worry and happiness to see him awake instantly turned into quiet rage.

"Eragon" she started. Why have you done this? You should have told me, your liege, what you were going to do. Why have betrayed me so.

"My liege, I have not betrayed you." He slowly sat up straight. "I take it you heard about what happened".

"Of course I did"

"Then you should know that the weaker Elva was, the easier it would be to remove my curse. The stronger she was, the harder it would be. If she was at full health I might not have been able to remove it at all."

"Eragon" Nasuada said, "I apologize, if I had known what you have just told me I never would have been angry" she sighed, "No one could explain exactly what happened and I feared the worst".

Eragon stood and grabbed her shoulders, "It is forgiven and forgotten. I understand your stress. It is natural. Do not worry yourself over me"

He looked at Angela, "How is Elva doing? I suppose she has awoken already".

Angela looked at him with a grim expression and he immediately feared the worst. "She is better than before. But she can still feel emotions when she concentrates. Also", she paused, "She still has the urge to help people if she knows what is going to happen"

Now it was Eragon's turn to sigh, "I know that she will always be haunted by my curse. I knew that now, I cannot heal her completely. I have an idea that might work but it will have to wait until after the war. If we are still alive that is".

"And _why_ must this wait until the end of the war?" Angela was looking thoroughly annoyed.

"Because the" he paused to find the right word, "_things, _that I will need wont be available until then."

"Bu…"

He cut across her, "And there is nothing I can do about it. No matter how many tirades you give me, I can do nothing"

Angela peered at him closely, "very well" she breathed, "but you better keep your promise".

"Vel eïnradhin iet ai Shur'tugal." Upon my word as a rider.

Just then he sensed something.

"Lady Nasuada"

"What is it Eragon?"

"A runner approaches, and at the speed is going I take it is something very important"

The runner entered the open flaps of the tent and bowed to all of them.

"What is it?" said Nasuada

"A scout just reported that the empire is regrouping."

Eragon wasn't shocked at this information. The bulk of their army had retreated yesterday. Although the dwarves had arrived, Galbatorix knew that they were all stricken with grief at the loss of there king, Hrothgar, so he would press his advantage.

"The scout assumed that they could attack no earlier than tomorrow for they are still scattered."

Nasuada did not look in the least bit shocked, "Is there anything else?"

"Yes. The scouts have not been able to find the red dragon rider anywhere. He thinks he could have gone back to Uru'baen."

"Thank you, you may leave"

The runner gave a low bow and left.

"We must mobilize our own army. The problem is... how are we going to defeat the empire when our numbers and morale is low and the dwarves are recovering from the loss of Hrothgar?" Nasuada looked a lot older when she said this.

"I think I have something that will help". He smiled, "I have just contacted the twelve elven spell casters and they will be here before sunset. I have told them our situation and gave them their orders for when they arrive"

"And that would be..?" inquired Arya.

"I told them to teach Du Vrangr Gata so that we will have a better chance of succeeding. With the elven mages at our side, the empire doesn't stand a chance. With there help I can focus on fighting instead of helping our magician's."

"Let's just hope it is enough" stated Nasuada.

As she started to leave he spotted Roran's troubled expression. So he called out to Nasuada. "My liege."

She turned to face him. "Yes Eragon".

"I need you to hear Roran's story."

She seemed surprised, "can it not wait"?

"No", he stated simply

"Very well", she seated herself on the end of his bed, "What do you have to say"

Roran must have realized what Eragon was planning because he did not seem surprised. He stood straight and tall and wove for them the same story that he had woven for him.

At the end of his tale all the occupants had their mouths open. He, although having heard it before, was still hard pressed at keeping a cool demeanor.

Before anyone uttered a word he decided it was time to step in, "Lady Nasuada, all that has happened to Carvahall is my fault. It would be a dishonor for me if I were not to help them in anyway I can. I also owe my dues to my family. When events permit, I must go with Roran to rescue his fiancée from the Ra'zac."

Nasuada looked at him, "once I deem that it is safe enough here, you have my permission to go with Roran."

That was too easy. Even Roran seem surprised. Nasuada gave him a small smile.

"Not only are you, Eragon, in his debt. Remember, he avenged my father and saved the Varden from destruction by the twins. We are all in his debt." Her face grew serious, "Now, let us get ready for battle."

And with that she swept from the room.

He sensed Saphira's presence in his mind where she said, like she said, let's get ready to battle".

As he started to leave Arya held him back. Roran, seeing that they needed to talk said "I will be waiting for you outside Nasuada's tent. I need to speak with you". With those words he left, leaving Eragon feeling rather awkward being alone with Arya after his embarrassing confession at the Agaetí Blödhren.

"Ok", he heard himself saying, "I will be with you in a moment"

He was vaguely aware that Saphira was watching intently through him. _Even Saphira is scared I will make a fool of myself._

"Eragon-elda, how are you?"

"I am fine. I would ask the same to you".

"I am content."

"Arya, Islanzadi sends you her affection and says that you are sorely missed in Ellesmera."

Arya's expression grew hard. "She still tries to make this harder for me. She knows that I was very pleased by my stay at Ellesmera and wants to use that against me."

Eragon was surprised she let so much out to him so soon after their relationship was mended.

_Eragon,_ admonished Saphira, _She needs someone to talk to. She was used to having you to talk to in Ellesmera, but since she had returned to the Varden she has had no one to confide in._

_Do not get your hopes up, _she added.

"You can never expect her to understand what you are going through. Do you not see? You might think your mother selfish and unjust towards you but you must know that she sees herself doing this for your own good. She is your mother and will do anything in her power to be with you. You might not agree with me but I believe that you would do the very same if you had a child."

She looked at him curiously.

"When did you grow wise Eragon-elda?"

He glowed red. _Why did I have to go red now?_

"I apologize. I should not have said that. I cry your pardon."

"It is forgotten Arya Svit-kona. Let us go to Nasuada now."

She hesitated and opened her mouth to say something but decided against and swept out of the tent with him close by her heels.

No words were passed between them as they walked towards Nasuada's tent. After ten minutes, which felt like an eternity, they arrived at the large tent. Roran was waiting outside with his hand on his hammer. Arya swept passed him and entered straight into the tent without casting a second glance at either of them.

When Eragon approached Roran he asked him, "What was that about? Is there anything between you two?"

He was a little uncomfortable. He shifted his weight from foot to foot trying to find a way to answer. Then he said, "It is complicated yet simple. I will tell you the story another time but for now, all I will say is that Arya Svit-kona and I are only friends."

Roran accepted this without a second thought. He then approached the topic that had his heart aflame.

"I see you kept your promise about going with me to rescue Katrina."

"Did you have any doubt in your mind that I wouldn't."

Roran smiled. "She accepted a lot faster than you made it seem she would."

"I would say that you made it that fast. Maybe if you had not killed the twins it wouldn't be so easy."

"I understand"

"Hopefully after this battle we will take off to Helgrind and kill the Ra'zac once and for all." Eragon looked him in the eyes. "I need you to get this out of your mind, ok Roran. I need you to focus on what is ahead."

"But Eragon", Roran looked worried, "What if it's too late for her"

"It's not too late, it's never too late."

A/N: I know this is boring the crap out of everybody. But I promise that in the next chapter people are going to get off there ass and do something.

By the way, reviews are good for your mind. Did you know it has been clinically proven that submitting reviews will make you smarter? Try it. If it doesn't work, blame Canada.


	3. Thunder Rumbles

A war horn sounded in the distance

A war horn sounded in the distance. The loud footsteps of marching soldiers filled the air along with the shouts of order from officers. The sky was filled with Ravens, Eagles, Falcons, and Hawks waiting for their second course of free carrion.

_We will win this battle. _He reassured himself.

They had the upper hand in this battle. He had made sure of it. It had taken the empire three days to prepare for attack. That gave Eragon more than enough time to prepare the defense.

_It was hard but I got it done. _

The twelve elven mages had arrived and they immediately went off to the magicians of Du Vrangr Gata. They were powerful and had much more success than he did in teaching the Varden's Magicians. Possibly it was because they had more time to get themselves ready. Truth be told, the reason was that the elves were more patient then he.

Now the magicians of Du Vrangr Gata were stronger than before with more spells at their arsenal. Even the healers were stronger than before.

Since the elves could also fight it gave him the chance to conserve his strength as he had three of them as his guard. They would place wards around him which would usually drain his own strength. This gave him a better chance since he would be able to use his elven strength to its full advantage if Murtagh were to show up.

He was also able to convince most of the dwarves to stay and fight. He gave them a speech of vengeance to provoke their anger enough to avenge their fallen leader. He had told everyone who the red rider was and he knew that the dwarves now hated Murtagh and would no matter what happened.

Now, as the two armies stood two hundred meters away from each other staring the other down, he couldn't help but finally feel that they had a chance of winning. Although the Empire's large numbers was a factor, he was hoping that most of the enemy magicians would be taken out before the Varden suffered many casualties.

It was just after dawn. No sunlight dared penetrate the thick fumes as if frightened to be attacked.

There was a pause where the only sound was the occasional squawk by a bird above. It was the breath before the plunge. Neither the Empire nor the Varden wanted to make the first move.

Up to that moment the sun had been blocked from the battle field by the putrid smoke that arose from the plains. But then, the smoke shifted and the sun burst through the gap.

The sun light shined on the soldiers armor making it seem like thousands of little suns littered the battle field. Saphira looked like a blazing blue fire as the sun made contact with her. It was a sight to behold as it showed the battle in all its glory.

As soon as the sun hit the Empire charged forward. With a fierce war cry Nasuada yelled "Fight, for your right, for Freedom!"

Saphira let out a huge roar in response as the soldiers in the front redoubled their grip on their pikes.

_Friend of my heart, are you with me in this fight? _Eragon asked in which Saphira responded by melding their identities to form one entity, neither here nor there.

Like in the last battle he had his guard of dwarves and Kull on the left of Saphira along with two elves. He prepared himself for battle as the first line prepared to retreat.

Then, all hell broke loose as the pike man fell back. He swung left then right. Cleaving helmets while Saphira burned a hole through the men, cooking them alive. Using claw and tooth, she cut down man after man without a second thought.

Scenes of the aftermath of the last battle entered his mind. He saw the fallen men from both sides being eaten by the birds above.

He forced this out of his mind as a squad of fifteen soldiers detached themselves from the Empire and made their way towards Saphira and him. They cut through the soldiers before their guard could react to the change. Even the elves had their mouths open at speed and ferocity that they saw from them.

Morning passed into noon and their seemed to be no end in sight. No matter how many men were killed another took their place. Although he had destroyed all of their siege weapons he still feared if they kept this up the Empire would win my sheer numbers since both sides were losing men at the same rate.

But suddenly, there was a change in the battle. An elf was able to destroy a key magician, who happened to be leading all the others. Now, most of the Empire was left unprotected except by a few magicians. They were being slain by magic left and right ruthlessly. Within the hour the enemy had dwindled down to just a fraction of its previous size.

What surprised him was that Murtagh had not shown himself yet which meant that he really did go back to Uru'baen. The remaining soldiers from the Empire surrendered as they were surrounded by the Varden.

A soldier ran up to him. "Shadeslayer. What should we do now that we have them surrounded?"

"Why do you ask me?"

Then something dawned on him. _No, it did not happen. It cannot happen._

He then looked at the soldier. "Where is Nasuada?"

"Lady Nasuada is unconscious. She hit by a hammer in the helm, but she is fine.

He let out a sigh of relief. _Thank the Gods above and below._

He turned to Saphira who had been watching impassively the entire time. _Come Saphira, we must talk to the enemy._

With that she flew him to the front of the Empire's last twenty thousand strong which were now outnumbered by the Varden. He could feel the elves place every inconceivable ward around him.

He then projected his voice above the sounds of the ending battle around him. "You are the enemy. We can not allow you to leave here to strengthen Galbatorix forces." He paused to allow his implications to sink into them. They now were all looking worried.

One of them shouted out "Please oh mighty rider, spare us."

"Wait. You have not let me finish. You have a choice to make. You can either join the Varden to bring down that tyrant of a king, or suffer the alternative and be slain. You have thirty minutes.

He left the Varden to guard the remaining soldiers as he and six elves went around and started to heal the wounded.

As last time Saphira did not allow him to heal her until he tended to the mortally wounded.

_That was a good fight, don't you think Saphira?_

_Yes. We have finished hours earlier than last time and we have more energy left._

_But what puzzles me is the fact that Murtagh did not arrive. Galbatorix should have known that without a rider his army was sure to fall, especially after the dwarves and elves joined us._

Saphira thought before answering, _I have been thinking about this as well_ she said while she watched him heal an almost slit throat. _I can understand Galbatorix not knowing about the elves, but the dwarves? They were what allowed us to win the battle last time._

_You know what I think, _asked Eragon while moving on to the next soldier, _I think that the reason Murtagh killed Hrothgar was so he could disable the dwarves so that they would not lose the next battle._

He healed a crushed ribcage.

_I think you are wrong Eragon. You forget that Murtagh was supposed to be capturing you. Galbatorix was not expecting to lose the battle, else he would have sent a smaller force._ He wiped blood off the face of a fallen soldier and checked his pulse to see if he really was dead.

_Although, _she continued, _I do believe that he ordered the death of Hrothgar to disable the dwarves but I believe he was planning to attack the entire dwarven nation next as he knows now where Farthen Dur is._

Eragon paused for a second before continuing on. _That still doesn't explain why those soldiers attacked us. They would not do it on their own accord._

_I believe we will find the answer to that very soon. It has been thirty minutes now._

_Yes. Let us go find out how many new recruits there are._

With that he made his way back through the corpse laden wasteland towards where the enemy soldiers were waiting. He made his way toward the front and found them all with their weapons placed on the ground in front of them.

When he arrived most of them looked at him earnestly while others looked away. He then yelled out, "How many of you will join the Varden? If you will, go towards your left and prepare to have your mind examined. If not, then prepare for death."

He was surprised when more than half of them formed another group to his left. There were roughly fourteen thousand men waiting to be examined. His surprise was swept away as he saw how many men lay before him valiantly waiting to be slain. These were the corrupted soldiers, the officers, the professional army. The ones who chose to follow Galbatorix rather than be conscripted.

"I give you one last chance. Join us as we work to take down that tyrant or you _will_ die." A few soldiers exchanged worried glances but none moved from their places.

"Very well, prepare to die for your king."

With those final words he, the elves, and the magicians of Du Vrangr Gata joined minds and slew all of the soldiers. They overwhelmed any defenses leaving none standing.

Eragon looked around in shock. _This was a massacre. _In under a minute, six thousand defenseless men were slain. Men whose family awaited their return, praying to all gods that they came home safely. Six thousand mothers will mourn for their lost sons. Six thousand wives will curse war for their murdered husbands. And six thousand children will cry for their lost fathers.

The implications of what happened brought tears to his eyes. What was worse was that he himself had ordered their destruction. Was he really better than Galbatorix? He believed he was doing the right thing, but, didn't both Galbatorix and Murtagh believe the same for themselves. _I'm a monster._

_No Eragon. _He was surprised that Arya had just contacted him mentally.

_Arya, why are you reading my mind? _He allowed his anger to be known by Arya. Although he cared for her and did not want to risk their relationship he still would not stand for her to disrespect his privacy.

Saphira's voice filled his head. _I let her Eragon. You did not notice because she is listening through me. If you must be angry, be angry at me._

He settled into a fuming silence. _Saphira betrayed me!_

_Eragon, you are not a monster. You should know this. I have said it once and I will say it again. You are not your father._

_I know this Arya. But how can you justify what I did._

_It is what had to be done. Would you have let them return to Galbatorix where he would gather another army and attack again? Or would you keep them in dungeons all across Surda to be tortured until they lose their sanity?_

_Arya, I know that it had to be done but it does not make me feel any better. Think for a second. One hundred thousand men marched over to Surda. One hundred thousand men fought for the Empire. One hundred thousand men left their friends and family. And now only two returned, Murtagh and Thorn._

_I understand how you feel. But you must learn that sacrifices must be made for the greater good._

Eragon snorted and before he could stop himself, _where have I heard that before._

_What?_

_Nothing. I must speak with the enemy._

With that he shoved her from his mind and walked over to the remaining soldiers. He raised his voice so that all could hear him.

"Now it is time to be examined." He thought for a second then said, "Form thirteen straight lines now." He then contacted Trianna. _Do not be angry at me but only the elven mages and I will be examining so as to get this over as quickly and efficiently as possible._

Before she had time to answer he turned and contacted the elves and told them his plan.

As soon as the enemy soldiers stopped moving around the scan began. Whenever someone was done being examined they left the line and went to a clearing within Varden where tents were being erected for the new members.

He must have gone through more than a thousand minds. He learned why they had stayed and fought and was confused by it. Before he left, Murtagh ordered the soldiers to attack them. He did not know whether he did that so that they Varden _would _win or because he thought that the Varden were too far outnumbered to win.

What ever it was he was thankful. They now had fourteen thousand new recruits. After conversing with the elves he found that they now had over fifty new magicians.

_We must see Nasuada, _said Saphira, _to see if she really is well._

_Yes. Let us go. Then, soon, we will go to Helgrind and finally avenge Garrow and Brom._


	4. Mental Gates

Hello people, this is my second chapter posting today. Don't I deserve a review, or is my story not good enough. Please review and tell me so I know if I am wasting my time!

By the way, the story is getting better.

* * *

The rocks were crushed by Saphira's weight as she prepared to take off into the sky

The rocks where crushed by Saphira's weight as she prepared to take off into the sky. Eragon and Roran where sitting in the saddle on her back. Mentally preparing for what was to come.

They were going to Helgrind.

_At last, we are going to leave, _said Eragon to Saphira.

_Yes little one, at last._

It had been nearly a month before they were able to leave. For the first three days Nasuada was still unconscious so Eragon had to take over her duties with the help of Arya.

He had his work cut out for him. As was planned before the battle, he had to ready the troops to return to Surda to recuperate. First they had to bury the dead, heal the injured, and reorganize the troops with the addition of the new members.

It took a week before they were ready to start marching. But once they started it was slow as the soldiers were all still fatigued from both battles.

King Orrin wasn't proving too much help either. All Eragon wanted was too get the soldiers back to Surda so he could go to Helgrind. But ever since the battle he Orrin had been acting strangely around him. When first arrived to the Burning Plains Orrin treated him with utmost respect, even to the point to annoyance. Now, however, he seemed to be avoiding him as if he had the plague. How Nasuada was able to keep her sanity was beyond him.

But soon after Nasuada had woken and all thought of Orrin's weirdness had been forgotten. Although she was ok, she still had to stay in bed for a few more days. She really took a beating.

When Eragon had arrived at her tent after the battle he was shocked at what he saw. Angela and Arya were standing over a frail figure lying on a pallet. Angela was pouring some thick purple goop into Nasuada's mouth while Arya cast spells to heal the outside.

Blood streamed down her face from a wound that looked as if someone had tried to scalp her. Her neck had a gash in it from what looked like a dagger. But it got worse as he looked at her bare chest; there was a huge gash that, if there had been less blood, would have exposed everything inside. Her left arm looked as if someone had tried to saw it off at the elbow. There was only a thin strip of muscle that kept it from falling off. The rest of her body was covered in cuts and bruises.

He immediately went to help after contacting the elven mages. She could not be allowed to die, no matter what. How she could still be alive after all that he did not know. But what he wanted to know was how it happened. It looked as if she was attacked even while she was unconscious on the ground.

Soon the elves arrived and made Eragon feel better. The whole ordeal took four hours.

By the time the Varden was ready to travel Nasuada was back to her old duties. The only record of her terrible ordeal other than memory was the very thin, white scars that contrasted deeply with her chocolate dark skin.

When they reached Aberon Nasuada decided it was time to plan ahead. She had pulled him aside saying, "Once our actions are chosen, you will be free to go to Helgrind to rescue Roran's fiancée."

"I believe it time to stop waiting for Galbatorix to attack and go on the offensive our selves." Nasuada stared deep into the eyes into the people gathered, which were the important people of the Varden as well as Surda. "The only problem is, how, when, and _where_."

Eragon had thought about this on there way to Aberon and felt as if he knew what to do. "I believe I know what we could do. While the elves are attacking the north, Surda can attack the empire from the south. That still leaves east and west. I am not worried about the east. But I _am_ worried about the west."

"Are you saying that we should attack the coast," asked one of King Orrin's advisers.

"That is exactly what I'm saying."

"And how", started Orrin, "do you think we manage that with out being picketed off by Dras-Leona, or, Feinster, if we are to around the other side of Leona Lake?"

"Neither. We will travel by ships which I know that you, King Orrin, have, along with the Dragon Wing, will be enough to carry the entire Varden." He paused to make sure everyone was listening, "First we will take Kuasta. Although it is small, it could provide enough force to change the tide when we try to take Teirm. Once Kuasta is taken, we will sail onward to Teirm. But instead of all of us attacking from the ships, we will let half of our men to disembark out of sight of the city." He stopped for a moment to catch his breath.

"Then what, Shadeslayer?" asked one of Orrin's advisers.

"Then, the soldiers on foot will lay siege on the city. This will force all the soldiers to the front gate, away from the ocean. They will leave the port wide open for us to just sail on through without a worry from ballista. Then the other half of the army will be on the city. We will capture the city from two sides giving them no chance. If every thing goes as planned, Teirm would be captured in only a few hours."

"Then," Eragon continued, forcing them to stop talking, "we will send a small task force to Narda. In a week we can capture the coast. We do not need to worry about the sea side because King Orrin's troops will have captured the Empire's ports down south. Galbatorix would not bring an army through the Spine because his soldiers will be too tired to fight when they come of it, plus he lost half his army in the spine years ago. There is only one way for Galbatorix to send his troops if he is able to procure any and that is along the Toark River."

Everyone in the room looked to be deep in thought. Suddenly Nasuada spoke up, "What if Galbatorix shows himself along with Murtagh?"

"Then he will fight."

He shivered as he heard who the voice belonged to. Arya. His heart panged at the thought that she was backing him up.

"She is right", said Eragon, "With the elven spell casters I should be able to defeat Murtagh and hopefully Galbatorix as well".

The room's volume increased as the occupants discussed what Eragon had said. But the noise silenced instantly as Nasuada cleared her throat.

"I have thought of this and I have come to the conclusion that I need you to return to Ellesmera to complete your training once you have returned from your business", she gave a nod towards Roran, "Then you will return to us when I send for you."

"But My Lady, there will not be enough time to do everything. Once I arrive at the Elves it will be time to return. It shouldn't take more than a month to get to Kuasta."

"No Eragon, you are mistaken. It will take longer than a month to reach Kuasta. Our troops deserve to rest as they have fought two battles and traveled many leagues. Then we must ready everything to come."

He thought for a second then came up with an idea, "My Lady, I have thought and realized that before Teirm is taken, we should build siege weapons. The magicians could magically enhance the missiles and, although the enemy would be warded against them, it will greatly taxi their strength, and maybe even breaching their defenses."

"True", responded Nasuada, "The Varden shall do what you have suggested. I believe it is the best thing to do right now." She turned to Orrin, "Will you attack the south to help catch the Empire in a three pronged pincer?"

Orrin looked uneasy. "I… I do not know", he stuttered.

Nasuada looked at him with an exasperated look, "what do you mean?"

"I do not know."

"What do you mean you _do not know_?" It was Eragon who spoke up this time.

"I said, I do not know", Orrin said impatiently.

Eragon stared Orrin down fiercely. Orrin was being childish, these games had to stop.

"What is it you do not know, we give you the south, although it is closest to Uru'baen, it is the safest since Galbatorix will be watching the elves destroying his army base up north, and the Varden cutting off his supply roots from the west." Eragon was starting to grow very impatient. "I, as well as everyone here, want to know _what_ you do not know."

Orrin looked at Eragon with a look of contempt. "I believe it is too dangerous for my army to leave Surda's borders just yet. Galbatorix could circumnavigate us and take the country with no resistance."

"With what army," said Eragon in a loud voice. Anger was starting to seep through him, clouding his thoughts. Orrin was being stupid, that insolent fool. He felt Saphira touch his mind, trying to talk to him but he sent her out of his thoughts with a flick of his thoughts.

"I will not stand for this", yelled Orrin. "Who are you to question me, it is my army, not yours since I last recalled. I am king of Surda, not you. You could not even defeat Murtagh even though he killed your adopted father, Hrothgar."

"Do you have a problem with me?" he asked. He was also yelling by now.

"Yes I have a problem with you. I came into this war thinking that we had a rider being trained in Du Weldenvarden that would surpass all others in strength. But, now we have a sorry excuse for a rider, and Saphi…"

He wasn't able to finish. As soon as Eragon heard Saphira's name he lost it. He ran towards Orrin and, as a result of his newfound elven strength, slammed him into the wall. He had unsheathed his sword and it was now pressing hard down on Orrin's throat. He then said in a low, deadly voice, "finish that sentence and I promise you that you will not live to see the outside of this room."

All was silent. No one dared move in fear of what would happen next. King Orrin was still shaking from the force of Eragon's blow.

"Now you are going to apologize to me, for insulting me, and to Saphira, for what you were about to say.

Orrin was weeping slightly by now. Although he was dressed as a king he looked nothing like. His crown was on the floor, dust covered his clothes, torn from their impact with the wall. Blood seeped down his neck as Eragon pushed on the end pf his sword harder, staining his white, satin shirt and cape.

Someone put a hand on Eragon's shoulder. A soft, delicate hand gently pulled him away from his death grip on Orrin. The hand led him away from Orrin and before he realized he was out of the room, walking down an empty corridor with the aroma of freshly crushed pine needles filling his nostrils.

It took him a while to realize what had just happened, and it took him even longer to figure out that he was outside, watching as the blood red sun preparing itself to dive into the horizon, with Arya at his side.

His anger soon ebbed away and restless feeling of nervousness took its stead. He felt awkward being with Arya alone. He tried to be calm but memories of their encounter at the Menoa Tree kept swimming to the fore of his mind, shattering the calm serenity that the setting sun had given him.

Arya, unlike him, was standing, back perfectly straight, also watching as the last rays of the sun die with the look of impassive reserve that was her custom. She gave no indication that he was even there.

Both he and Arya stayed in their respective positions until the last rays of the dying sun left their faces. Both stood tall and proud, but one was worried that he would make a fool of himself while simultaneously wondering what the other was thinking.

When the sun had completed its glorious decent into the ether Arya turned towards him, finally indicating that he was present, and spoke for the first time. "Eragon, how are you?"

A simple question, complicated, but simple all the same. That one question asks little, yet demands much. His mind was reeling and he did not know how to answer. Luckily, Arya saved him from himself by continuing onwards. "You mustn't lose control like that. Did Oromis not teach you to guard your emotions? You must know that in your position there will always be people that do not agree with you."

"I know this Arya. It is not my fault. He went too far. I always knew that this would happen. _But_, I expected it to come from people that are low in rank, people that do not know what goes on. I never expected this from a king. Can you blame me? Currently I am ill. I have so much to do with so little time. We are in a war and we do not need petty arguments to get in the way of our goal."

"This is true, Eragon, but that does not mean that it is ok. Your actions cannot be justified especially for one in your position. You must understand that people look up to you, from peasants to kings. Your actions are not acceptable as a rider and you should apologize so this problem can be rectified."

Eragon was suddenly filled with anger. _How can she tell me what to do? Who does she think she is? _With the knowledge that he was not good enough for her, and anger for being put down so often, he lost it.

"Who are _you_, to tell me what to do? Do you really think you can control me? I _am_ a rider, which means that I _can_ do as I please. Do not cross my path like this again Arya."

She was stunned by the sudden vehemence in his voice. "I am merely giving you some advice, Eragon. There is no need for anger in this conversation. I believe that right now you are unstable and you should rest before you do something you regret."

"There you are, still _telling _me what to do. If I wanted your opinion I would have asked for it. Did you hear me asking for anything? I do not think so. So stop trying to control me. I am my own person. I am a man now and I shall do as I please. Do you understand that Arya?"

"Eragon", she said softly touching his arm, but he was to far into his anger to care for her now. He jerked his arm away. "Do not touch me. When I wanted it, you left me hanging. Now leave me ALONE."

At that Saphira landed close by when he contacted her. He climbed on and together, he and Saphira flew off into the night, leaving a miffed Arya behind.


	5. Helgrind

Barzul, exclaimed Eragon

_Barzul, _exclaimed Eragon. _All this waiting is killing me._

_Be patient little one. Soon, we will have what our heart desires._

_Soon, SOON, I want to go now. But this godforsaken rain will not stop! Hellfire!_

Eragon was pacing around the tent that Roran and he had brought with them to Helgrind.

They had already been here a week already and the rain would not stop.

It had been a week since they had left the Varden, a week since they had bid they're farewells to Nasuada, a week since he had yelled at Arya.

And he felt _bad._

He didn't mind yelling at Arya. He was alright with that. The reason he kept thinking back to that time was the hurt look she had on her face as he flew away. It was killing him. She only tried to help and he bit her head off. He still did not want the help that she so willing gave, but that did not mean he had to be harsh. _I am Morzan's son._

He froze, wave after wave of shock crashing into him. _He was Morzan's son._

_How many times I have to tell you to stop thinking about THAT,_ roared Saphira.

He didn't answer her. He could not speak nor move.

_Eragon, _said Saphira tentatively, sensing his turmoil.

_Saphira, we have forgotten something._

_What?_

_Do you remember the day after the first battle at the Burning Plains?_

_Yes. Why?_

_What did we say that we were going to announce as soon as possible? Think well before you answer._

So Saphira sat there for a few minutes, thinking hard. The only other sound than the rain was Roran's soft snoring. He really was starting to get restless.

Camping outside of Helgrind was getting into his head. Knowing Katrina was so close by; Eragon had to use all his ingenuity to convince Roran from rushing off into the Ra'zac's lair.

_The Varden, _Saphira murmured, _we forgot to tell the Varden about your birthright._

_Yes. What will we do now? What if the soldiers are being informed as we speak?_

_Eragon, do you really think they would be told now, when they have not been for all this time?_

_Listen Saphira, _he started pacing again; _the entire Varden knows that we left. Although they do not know where we went, they know we left. Galbatorix's spies know also. They could have informed him by now, and knowing him, he will use this to his advantage._

Saphira was deep in thought, _that would seem appealing to him. Leaving the Varden as a hero and returning as a menace. This is a problem and it would do well not to dwell on it, as there is nothing we can do to stop it._

It was two day later before the storm had cleared up. It was miserable waiting but the excitement was seeping through his veins now as Saphira flew Roran and him closer to Helgrind. Eragon had been doing some exploring the past week and found that there was no entrance at the bottom.

Now, they were flying high in the air, Eragon in the front, relatively calm. He reached out with his mind and found nothing except for the bustle of Dras-Leona where he was mainly focused. He wanted to know if anyone noticed them so as to make a quick escape before anyone of importance was informed.

Roran, on the other hand, was sitting behind Eragon, holding tightly, glancing around constantly. He was constantly fidgeting. _We are going to save Katrina! _Was what ran through his mind, along with a slight worry that crept around. He was worried that Katrina might not be alive, even though Eragon had shown her in a mirror last night.

Saphira flew high, higher than Helgrind, and, with Eragon's new hawk like vision, he was able to see a disturbance at the top of the black mountain. It was not so much a disturbance, but a difference.

_Saphira, _contacting her mentally, _go closer to the mountain. I think that might be the entrance._

She heeded his words without comment. As she crept closer he reached out with his mind and came to the same result as every other time he did so, no matter how hard he concentrated. Even with Saphira's help he could not sense anything. It was like trying to peer into a muddy puddle. Helgrind acted as a void to his mind. He could see that it was there but could not sense it with his mind.

_Magic, _he concluded, _Galbatorix must be protecting his most trusted followers magically._

As they glided towards Helgrind's peak he saw that he was right. At the upper most precipice there was a crater that seemed to go right through the heart of the mountain. It went right through the earth's bone as a drill goes through those dwarves knuckles that are brave enough to get Ascûdgamln.

They landed at the rim of the crater which was concealed from the ground by two rocks jutting out from the mountain. Roran and he dismounted from Saphira and looked down into the massive hole. Not even Saphira, with her powerful eye sight could see down into the abyss.

"We have to go down that!" exclaimed Roran.

"This will be easy. We will climb onto Saphira and she will slowly hover down until we get to the bottom."

Roran looked deep into his eyes, "Are you sure that we will rescue her?"

"Roran, I can assure you nothing but my best. Hopefully, by tonight, you will have Katrina in your arms."

Roran seemed thrilled at the thought but quickly regained his composure. He did not have her yet.

_Are you ready Saphira? _He asked her.

_More ready then I will ever be._

_Then let us go._

With that he mounted onto Saphira and Roran scrambled on afterwards. Eragon loosened his sword in his sheath and strung his bow, making sure they were both accessible. With that Saphira took off and hovered above the gaping hole. She then started to descend slowly while Eragon reached out with his mind, incase a change did occur and he was able to sense a difference.

Roran grip around his waist tightened as all light was consumed. Light seemed unable to enter past the rim of the crater.

"Not so tight", he growled, and Roran's death grip loosened.

_I can see something at the bottom, _Saphira told him softly, _a light, but it seems too far away. _

_Be careful Saphira, this may go underground as the dwarven tunnels. _

He contacted Roran with his mind, _Saphira says she saw a dim light at the bottom. We may be going underground._

Roran accepted this without a comment. Eragon's specially enhanced vision allowed him to see Roran's face set into a grim expression. No fear was to be found, only determination.

They kept descending for what seemed like hours but in truth it was only a few minutes.

Eragon was able to see the end of the tunnel long ago, but now even Roran could see it. The temperature of the air dropped tremendously as they were now far beneath the ground. Looking up you, Eragon could not even see the entrance in which they came. It was if the black walls of the mountain absorbed sunlight instead of reflecting it.

With a final breath and a quick nod from Roran, Saphira folded her wings flat against her body and fell the last ten feet onto the ground below. Both Roran and Eragon leapt off Saphira as soon as she landed and the three of them stood with there backs together.

Roran had his hammer out, standing with his legs wide open to transfer as much as energy as he could into a blow. Eragon had an arrow knocked and was looking around, ready to fire on any moving thing. Saphira looked majestic with her tail out ready to bash, and her maw open, waiting to unleash a torrent of flame.

All there worries seemed to be unneeded as there was no one around. They were in an empty round room. The walls, floor, and ceiling surrounding the vertical tunnel in which they arrived was the very same black that seemed to absorb all light, including the one from the blue flame from Eragon's arrow tip. The walls, although not smooth, were unbroken except for a single, massive tunnel.

No torches were to be found anywhere so Eragon stowed his bow in his elven quiver which allowed him to keep it strung. He drew his sword in his right hand, and in his left, he used a simple spell that set it alight with a blue glow of energy.

Roran kept his hammer in hand while Saphira, like Eragon, relaxed a little bit. The tunnel was large enough for them to walk side by side. So the crept through, Saphira in the middle, Eragon on her left and Roran on the other side.

The walls did not let the light from his palm travel more than a few feet around. The walls, so unlike the ones in Tronjheim, were scratched in many places as if some giant beast had clawed its way through the tunnel.

_Lethrblaka, _He said to himself.

Roran tensed beside him and whispered in his mind, _where!_

Eragon forgot that he had mentally connected with Roran before they entered Helgrind and quickly showed him the scratches on the walls. Roran wasn't able to see them like Eragon from afar because of his human eyes.

They crept onwards, all of them tense as the scratches in the walls got more frequent and noticeable. The tunnel then split into five other tunnels. Roran, forgetting about there discreet mission said out loud, "Five! What are we going to do now?"

Eragon threw him an exasperated look and said with his mind, _do you forget where we are? You must not do that again._

The three of them stood silent and tense as they strained there hearing. Eragon, being unable to sense anything in the mountain, kept his mind power between him and Roran. Several minutes went by but no sound was heard. With a sigh Saphira declared it safe to get going again.

_But which way do we go Saphira?_

_I was able to smell blood in only this tunnel, _pointing out the second tunnel from the right with her nose, _it must lead towards the dungeons._

He looked at Roran and pointed towards the tunnel that Saphira had chosen. They crept along this new tunnel for several minutes and nothing came up. It took them an hour to get to the dungeons. They had to choose from seven other intersections during that time, relying heavily on Saphira's sense of smell for directions.

They had been in Helgrind for awhile now and they still had not come in contact with any creature, dead or alive, and it unnerved him. _We should have seen something by now._

_Be grateful that we have not, _Saphira swung her head over to him, _I want to find and kill the Ra'zac as well but right now, saving Katrina is our primary goal. The Ra'zac will be killed only if they come to us. We will not go to them._

_You are right Saphira. I should take this as a blessing, not a curse. Let us hope that it will stay like this for the entire time._

When they arrived at the dungeons even Eragon had a hard time keeping his composure. The stench was horrible. He had never smelt anything like it. The smell of decayed corpses that was worse than the Burning Plains filled his nostrils. Bile rose in his throat and he had to fight it down. _Katrina is here! _

This came from Roran. He was shocked and disgusted. But quickly remembered why they were and started to move quickly. The dungeons, unlike the rest of the place, had torches hanging from the walls. Many cells littered the walls. Most of the iron from the bars had rusted or broken off.

The threesome took off and explored each one of the cells when they were sure that they were alone.

All the cells were empty except for the select few that held skeletons and rotting corpses. But Katrina was found soon enough by Roran. He and Saphira rushed to his side when Roran yelled out, "KATRINA".

When Eragon got to Roran, he was trying his hardest to pull the bars apart. Eragon quickly broke the bars with magic and they both entered while Saphira watched their backs.

Eragon stood a little ways back as Roran tenderly kissed an unconscious Katrina on the lips. "Roran, we must leave. As soon as we are out of Helgrind I will heal her wounds."

Roran looked at him with a fierce look in his eyes, "let's go".

With that he picked up Katrina and they made there way back towards the entrance. Roran relied on Eragon and Saphira to lead them back. Both of them remembered the way back, and when Eragon's memory failed, Saphira was there to reassure him.

They found themselves at the vertical tunnel in just a fraction of the time it took to get to the dungeons. They quickly climbed onto Saphira's back and strapped themselves in.

_Hold on tight, _Saphira said to both Eragon and Roran. Roran gasped, he had never heard Saphira's voice before and was shocked. Any words he was about to say were stopped in his throat as Saphira dived straight upwards. The time it took to get to the top seemed to pass in a flash compared to their way down. Once Saphira got out she roared in excitement as fresh air entered their lungs and the suns weak late afternoon rays touched their skin.

Their excitement was stopped immediately as they saw something in the distance.

"Not now" whispered Eragon to no one in particular. Little did he know, but both Saphira and Roran were thinking the same thing.

In the distance, two huge black figures flew towards them at a tremendous speed.

The Ra'zac had come.


	6. Ra'zac

The Ra'zac had come

The Ra'zac had come.

Eragon immediately assessed the situation. There was nothing that they could do. Two Lethrblaka versus Saphira was hardly a fair match. Normally he would have done it, but it was reckless when he had two other passengers to think about. He would not endanger Katrina when only now had she and Roran been reunited.

_We must flee Saphira, _Eragon said in a worried tone, _if it was just you and me this I would do this but it is too dangerous._

They were closer now; close enough to see the features with his hawk –like vision. They're body was completely naked and hairless, skin pulled tight over huge hind muscles. Roran had told him how they looked, but in person, it was much more horrifying. They were the monsters of the nightmares that Oromis had told him about.

Saphira immediately took off in the other direction. Although she was fast, the added weight of Roran and Katrina slowed her down greatly. She had no where to go. Agility would not work as they were two, and speed was cut down.

That was when an idea came to him. _Fly higher Saphira! _He said urgently, they were closing in on them swiftly.

_Eragon, they weight is too great, _she said with a worried tone, _I can get there but they would catch me._

_Saphira, remember, they have a strong aversion to sunlight. Taking them above the clouds would put them into direct contact with the sun. While they are hampered by the suns progress you will dive. We can use this extra weight to our advantage. Give us enough time to allow Roran to dismount with Katrina and we can fight unhampered._

The Lethrblaka were only a mile away. They had to hurry.

_Fine, _stated Saphira.

With that she dove straight up into the sky,

"Roran," yelled Eragon, "hold on tight, this is going to be wild."

The Lethrblaka seemed to realize what they were doing and started to fly faster than before. They were going to gain on them.

Saphira's wing beats were strained, much like the first time when she and Eragon had flown into the spine before Garrow had died. She was beating as fast as she can and he could feel her worry through their connection. There was no fear to be found in her. She was worried for Roran and his betrothed.

Each beat of her wings came weaker than the last, they were slowing down, and the Ra'zac were speeding up. They weren't going to make it. Eragon started to worry that they weren't going to make it.

Roran was worried. _How can this be! What is he doing? _He was happy to finally hold Katrina again, but the Ra'zac made sure that it was not for long. They were gaining on them fast. _And Eragon, _he thought angrily to himself, _why does he seem so calm? It is like he is strolling around a neighborhood. What if we get caught?_

The Ra'zac were closing in now. They were barely a quarter mile away now and Saphira was flying straight up and he did not know why.

_We will be captured._

He looked behind him at the Ra'zac, and was stunned as an arrow, in blue flames, passed him towards the Ra'zac. The giant beasts swerved out of the way. Roran was sure that contact with one would kill them instantly.

Arrow after flaming arrow flew at the beasts with unerring accuracy. In front of him, Eragon turned, face full of concentration, saying the word, _brisinger, _as he fired each arrow, which in turn burst into flames.

_Magic, _Roran thought with amazement. _I wonder if he could teach me. _

With that they burst through the clouds and the afternoon's sunlight glared bright in their eyes.

Eragon was happy, his efforts had given slowed the Lethrblaka long enough for them to get over the clouds. Saphira stayed above the clouds, waiting for the monsters to show themselves.

The lack of air was starting to suffocate them, and he could tell that Roran was suffering the most, as he was not used to flying. Katrina would have also struggled if she had been awake.

_Let's do this,_ said Saphira into his mind.

_Roran, _speaking into his mind, _I need you to lay down flat and hold on as tight as you can._

Roran heeded his words without comment and Saphira dived straight down. As they left the sanctuary above the clouds they found the Lethrblaka hovering a few feet below where they were diving.

Saphira opened her maw and unleashed a deadly flame towards her opponents. They instantly shot out of the way and were buffeted by the turbulence left by Saphira's immense speed.

Eragon was right. Although they avoided going above the clouds like first planned, the dive still gave the desired effect. The Lethrblaka swerved out of the way of their path and were disorientated for a minute. It took them a moment to regain their sight on them and by the time they started to dive after them, Saphira was already halfway to the ground, and was gaining speed.

They were closing on the ground fast, too fast. But she could not open her wings because the Lethrblaka would be able to catch up to them. Slowly, they were getting away. Saphira's speed was unmatched and the space between the victim and prey was gaining.

Only a few feet from the ground Saphira snapped open her wings, a soft whistle heard as the wind blasted around them.

She swiftly landed and Roran jumped off with Katrina as soon as she crouched without prompting.

"Go get them Eragon."

No answer was needed as Saphira slung herself back into the sky. Now, though, they were the predator, not the victim. They were swiftly gaining on each other and soon would clash. Eragon would need to use much magic to disable one as two Lethrblaka were too much for Saphira to take.

As they got within stone throwing distance of each other, Saphira let loose a jet of flame at the nearest Lethrblaka, causing him to swerve. Eragon immediately reached out and attacked the Ra'zac rider with his mind as Saphira went for the second Lethrblaka.

He found the beasts mind strangely protected. It was as if no strength capable of his could enter. He was lucky that the Ra'zac were not capable of magic or he would have been doomed as he was with Murtagh.

He joined minds with Saphira and renewed his mental attack on the Ra'zac. As the fight progressed he realized that they seemed to be playing with them. The Ra'zac riders were struggling, true, but the two Lethrblaka were just flying without a care.

That was when he realized their mistake; lessons from both Brom and Oromis came back to him. Brom had once said that the Ra'zac was Galbatorix's personal dragon hunters. Of course they would be able to win. They helped in the fall.

_Oromis told me not to underestimate them, but we have, and I feel we are about to pay the price._

_No, Eragon. We must not give up. If we do, then all of Alagaesia is doomed to Galbatorix's wrath._

Saphira swerved in intricate patterns to confuse the Lethrblaka as Eragon fired magically enhanced arrows but they still could not succeed.

_Catch me Saphira!_

_Do what you have to Eragon, but be careful._

Eragon untied him self from the saddle and got ready to leap. It had to be perfect or they were gone for sure. He waited until Saphira flipped over on her back and then he used the force Saphira created to propel himself forward to the Lethrblaka straight below him.

In one motion he leapt, unsheathed his borrowed sword, and in a flash he slashed at the Ra'zac. The Ra'zac, caught by surprise did not have time to bring his sword up and he had his head removed.

The Lethrblaka, noticing its child falling past it, went into a frenzy. It started to twist and swing its tail around, trying its best to unseat Eragon, as a horse would when scared.

Eragon had to hold on with all his might. Saphira could not help him; she was busy with the other Lethrblaka, fighting face to face. He had to do this on his own. It was all he could do to hold onto his sword with one hand, and the other to hold the beast.

The Lethrblaka began to screech, a screech so desperate and wild, that fear entered his heart. A screech that stopped his heart, cut his breathing, and blew his eardrums. This was the mother.

The other beast and Ra'zac realized what had happened and their fight with Saphira was forgotten. The beast flew towards him and attacked from above. Saphira came from behind, but the frenzied mother notice and kicked out with her hind legs. Saphira, having no time to react, got the full force of the blow. She was slung away from the fight and slammed into the ground some hundred feet below.

He could feel how weak she was as the other Lethrblaka descended down to her to finish his mate's job. Eragon himself started to work himself into a frenzy as well. He could not let Saphira die. She was in danger. With no concern to himself he held himself stood, and plunged his sword into the frenzied mothers back, where it pierced her heart. She made no noise as she plummeted to the earth below. He stayed on the Lethrblaka's back, as to go faster. Halfway to the ground he leapt downwards with all his strength, his body straight as an arrow to minimize air resistance.

Below, Saphira was getting beaten upon by the Lethrblaka and Ra'zac, both not noticing Eragon speeding towards. The Ra'zac was sticking his sword into Saphira's legs, causing her to roar out in agony, while the beast stopped her roar in her throat as it crushed her chest with its powerful legs.

Eragon was not going to make it. Then, from the side, Roran came running with his hammer. He looked up and caught Eragon's eye.

_This is it._

Eragon landed on the Lethrblaka's back with his sword first. The sword ripped through its flesh as butter. The intense speed that Eragon was coming at caused its knees to buckle and its tail whipped out and knocked its child on its feet, allowing Roran to smash his hammer into its head with amazing force.

Eragon stumbled towards Saphira. His stunt cost him a huge amount of energy. The world was starting to go dark as he knelt next to Saphira. She was still awake, but hurt.

She was dying.

He reached out to the animals and plants around him and transferred all energy to himself, as not to fall unconscious.

As soon as he had enough energy he started to heal her broken ribs. So she could breath. He still had some energy in the belt of Beloth the Wise and he used every last ounce of it.

It was a slow process and he was getting weaker by the moment. He reached out further with his mind and took all the energy from his surroundings that he could find.

He even reached into Leona Lake which was close by, as they had flown over it during their fight.

He put all his energy into the spell and finally, her bones mended and she was able to take a breath.

Eragon fainted from the loss of energy. Saphira, despite her injuries, stood by her rider and spoke directly into Roran's mind. _Go get Katrina, we must leave now._

Roran took off at a run as Saphira picked her rider up, as a cat would her kittens, and placed him on her back. Roran returned with Katrina unconscious in his arms.

She crouched down, _Roran, tie Eragon into the saddle then climb up with your mate and tie yourselves in._

Roran immediately followed her instructions and as soon as he had finished, she took off. She did not make it her first try. Her strength had depleted much during the fight. She tried again and she was able to soar into the sky, as the sun started to set.

Despite her efforts, her weakness was noticeable as her beats were weak and uneven.

Together, the four tired companions soared onwards towards the Varden, ready for a long sleep, deep in Surda's hot country.


	7. Into the Cave

I want to understand how someone posts six chapters and does not get a single damn review. Holy shit. I thought I would get more reviews on this site than shurtugal but boy was I wrong. This will be the last chapter posted. Thank you for wasting my time. I hope we meet again.

* * *

Eragon was still unconscious when they had arrived in Surda

Eragon was still unconscious when they had arrived in Surda. He was now surrounded by the twelve elven mages that had been sent by Islanzadi, who in turn where surrounded by not only Roran, Saphira, and Katrina, but also Nasuada and Arya.

The group was still in shock at what the mages had just told them.

"Eragon has fallen into a coma caused by excess use of magic", they had said.

Roran was shocked, and it showed on his face.

"Will he be alright?" asked Arya, an uncharacteristic worry seeping into her voice.

"We can not know. There is a chance that he might not awaken all. All we can do is wait and hope".

The group was shocked at this.

The elf looked at them uneasily before adding, "There have been times where elves have stayed in this state for decades, centuries even."

"WHAT!" exclaimed Nasuada, "how will we be able to win this war while our rider is in such a state? This is outrageous!" She turned and pointed at Roran, "this is _your _fault", jabbing him hard in the chest, "if it were not for your foolish quest we could still have a chance for the war."

Roran, instead of putting his head down, actually stood up straight and looked Nasuada in the eye, not saying a word but giving the most intense stare that he had ever mustered. Neither would waver, and the tension was starting to get thick. Then suddenly, Nasuada looked away, 'I apologize, I was acting rashly'. With one last look at Eragon's, weak, sleeping form, and swept away from the room with quiet steps.

One by one the large group started to disperse from the room, starting by the elven mages, until only Roran, Katrina, and Arya stood in a small half circle around Eragon's bed.

Roran was surprised when Arya stayed behind, looking as if she had no intention of leaving. Eragon had not told him much about her, and all he knew was that she was rescued from the shade Durza by Eragon when she was captured, and, that Eragon thought highly of her.

But now, the mythical creature that he now knew to be Arya, was standing over Eragon with an uncharacteristic worry plastered on her face.

That was uncommon, and it only earned her an extra glance from him. But after his second glance, he did a double-take. He was surprised to see, that deep, caring affection permeate deep within her eyes.

He tried to create to reasons in his mind but only one made sense. _Arya loves Eragon. _At first he felt happy for his cousin, but then, confusion fogged into his mind, _why did he not tell me? It is like I thought, we are no longer close. _

He nudged Katrina towards the door, but she refused to budge. She had still not thanked Eragon for helping Roran rescue her, and would not leave until she had.

Roran, wanting to leave Arya alone, and feeling upset about the new realization, he nudged Katrina again and nodded slightly to the elf. She looked up and seemed to understand because she turned around and slowly and stepped towards the door.

Arya seemed to notice that she was not alone because she looked around swiftly with alarm on her face, and met Roran's eyes. He gave a small mile and nod, while she nodded back, a silent pact was made, Eragon will not hear of this.

At that Roran left the room with his arm wrapped around Katrina while Arya moved closer to Eragon, kneeling.

There is a cave, dark and wet. So massive in size that it made Farthen Dur seem small. But, unlike the dwarves city mountain, the walls were chipped and jagged. The walls and floor was covered I darker stains that, when one looked closer, would notice that it was blood. Everywhere to be seen was covered in blood. This was a death chamber.

In the middle of this massive cave, stood a man. Around him there were no blood stains, and the dark brown was lighter than the surrounding areas. It was as if he was a beacon of light in the cold, dark room. This was Eragon.

_What am I doing here? _He tried to remember how he had come to be in this place. The last thing he remembered was healing Saphira before falling unconscious. The next thing he knew, he was standing in this enormous cave.

He tried to contact Saphira, but it was like she was not even there. The familiar bond between them was if it had never even existed. He could still reach out with his mind, but he did not feel Saphira. Worry started to bubble in from the bottom of his stomach, _is she dead? _He started t panic, hyper ventilating. _Saphira, _he called out with his mind. "SAPHIRA"!! He yelled out loud and with his mind.

Although his new body kept him going, it was not long before he felt himself become dizzy. With one final yell, he passed out into oblivion.

"We must finish this", Roran was boiling. They were in the middle of a war council and all he saw was pointless arguing. Everyone seemed to want to sit back and bide their time, waiting for Eragon to awaken.

"Roran", said Nasuada, "it is too dangerous to attack now. What if Murtagh were to sow up? We would not stand a chance against such a strong opponent without Eragon at our side", she said for the hundredth time.

"But it is possible for him to stay in this state for centuries." He stood, staring each one of them in the eye, feeling like he did back in Carvahall when he had to convince the villagers to accompany him into the unknown. "From what I have been able to figure out, Galbatorix is growing stronger each year. That means that his rider most likely will also." He was pacing around the room, his mind racing at what he was trying to succeed at right now. "I have been told that with another rider at his side, Galbatorix would win, and, if his power continues to increase, all of Alagaesia will crush under his might. We cannot, and will not LOSE!!

He woke abruptly when he heard a screeching noise that pierced his dreamless sleep like a dagger through the heart. Eragon was immediately on his feet, recovering from the shock rapidly. He pulled out his borrowed sword, which was surprisingly still with him, and quickly reached out with his mind.

Nothing came within his mind scan. The screech had reminded him of the Lethrblaka, except, it seemed that it was a lot more beastly. When the Lethrblaka screeched, it beheld a certain tone to it, one that makes you realize that they were, although not noble, but a wise race. But this monster had no wisdom in it; It was a fierce killing fiend and he wondered just what could it be.

He heard the screech again, _what was that?_ He started off towards the sound. He did not care what happened to him. His dragon was gone; he had nothing to live for. He would still fight for life, and try to kill any beast that came his way, until he was defeated.

He heard the screech again and started to run faster towards his opposing death. He ran as fast as his elven body could, trying to get there as fast as possible. He ran and ran and realized just how big the cave really was. The screech came every once in a while and it kept Eragon on his course.

He finally came to a change in the cave. He had gotten to the wall and on his far left was a tunnel, which seemed to be just the right size for him to run trough. The tunnel was darker than the outside. When he was in the cave he could see no ore the ten paces in front of him, despite his owl like vision. The tunnel, only allowed five paces of vision. Him running at the speed he was, only had just enough time to react to a change in the tunnel direction.

The tunnel went in all directions. Sometimes it would stay straight, but at other times, it turned left or right slightly, or completely turning back upon itself. Other times though, it would go into a steep decent, and then into a steeper ascent. Normally he would have stopped, but the periodic screeching kept pulling him onwards, by both his death wish, and a burning curiosity to find out what the screeching was coming from.

He followed the path until it ended at a fast-moving stream. Around him were stalagmites and stalactites grew from ceiling to floor. I was now that he realized that he was underground. _Where else do you find stalagmites?_

The screeching came again and he wasted no time in jumping into the stream and allowing it to carry him farther into the cave, but closer to his goal.

_I did it! _Thought Roran. Nasuada had agreed to follow Eragon's plan. The Varden was preparing for the journey ahead. Every able bodied man of the Varden would set sail. Siege weapons were being packed, ships being loaded, and men spending their last week of peace their families.

He made his way to Eragon's, room to see if anything had changed, as he ran through everything that was to be done. Eragon was to travel with Arya and Saphira to Ellesmera, as it was deemed he would be safest there. If Surda were to be attacked, they would not stand a chance as the entire Surdan army was attacking the empire.

It was also said that there might be something to be done for him, and if anything, it would be peace and quiet.

He walked in on his cousin. He kneeled beside him, taking his clammy hand in his.

"One week". He said, "One more week and we go to WAR!"

He found himself in an enormous murky brown lake. The same color as the walls and floor in the cave above. He tried looking underneath the water, but could not see anything farther than two paces in front of him. What surprised him though was not how huge and dark it was, but how it seemed to be warm, almost hot.

He started to swim, not knowing where to go; he just swam in a straight line away from the waterfall that he came from. He heard the screech again, and it came from beneath the water, and just as suddenly, something knocked into his legs from underneath surface. He quickly looked down and saw a creature that seemed to be flying away from him, wings flapping, into the murky depths below.

Fear gripped him, this creature could swim and he was tiny compared to it.

Eragon, gathered up his courage, _I am not afraid of anything. _He took a deep breath and dived after the creature. The water seemed to be heavy, heavier than anything he had ever swum in.

He could barely see and just swam in the general direction of the beast. He realized that his new body was adapted to this. He swam through the water, diving deep down into its depths, and he still had not grown tired, and most amazingly, he still seemed to have oxygen in him.

At the bottom of the lake, there was another tunnel. He quickly entered as he started to run out of oxygen. The tunnel immediately bended upwards, and the surface was close. Although he was starting to go dizzy from the lack of oxygen, he stayed just beneath the surface, trying to peer out for any incoming dangers. He would have reached out with his mind but the entire cave was just like Helgrind.

He paused, _What if I'm in Helgrind? There are many similarities, which means that Saphira must still alive! _This thought gave him a purpose to stay alive. He would escape from Helgrind and go to Saphira.

He slowly brought himself above surface, lungs filling greedily with oxygen. He looked around, and found himself in a small dark cave. Just like everywhere else, the walls, floor, and ceiling, which he could see, were all the same dark brown. There were stalagmites and stalactites coming out of the floor and ceiling, as everywhere else.

A scent of rotting flesh filled his nostrils. He turned to look for the source and found that the entire cave was the source. H had found the beast.

As he looked around, his enhanced vision allowed him to see a small cave at the top of the cave. There were scratches along the rim, _there is my prey._

He crept slowly under the cave, sword drawn, when another screech was let loose. It was like all the others, deep and beastly, but, it was much louder. That was when he realized that the screech was loud enough to be heard from above the lake.

Another screech blew his eardrums; blood trickled down from his ears but went unnoticed. Eragon was staring up at the tunnel in shock. Utter fear gripped him as he the beast slowly came out of its lair.

It looked like a Lethrblaka, except it seemed to be much older, and bigger. It had an extra pair of wings attached above the first set. Its beak, though large on a Lethrblaka, was huge, twice as long as the Lethrblaka's. But its most noticeable feature was its size. It was huge, almost as big as Glaedr.

This beast was utterly terrifying. It towered over Eragon. Little did Eragon know, this was the Father of the entire race of Lethrblaka.


	8. The Task

Another screech was let loose by the fiend as it towered over Eragon. But he would not fail; he had to get out of here for Saphira. He swiftly jumped back, preparing to attack on light feet. Fleeing was not an option, even if he wanted to.

The Beast raised its head and gave another screech. Eragon struck, only a blur of silver seen from his sword as he aimed for the creatures legs.

The Lethrblaka moved so fast that he was just a blur, even to Eragon's elf like speed. In a flash the creature took flight and was circling above him.

If Eragon had not been a rider, the sight of this huge fiend flying above him would have scared him. _Just another practice session with Glaedr, _he said to himself.

The ancient Lethrblaka dove at him with beyond lightning speed, leaving Eragon barely any time to jump out of the way. _Damn, he's fast!_

Eragon jumped back onto his feet, ready for the next attack. As it rose to the top of the cave again, it let out another huge screech. Once more, the beast dove, leaving Eragon again with only enough time to jump out of the way. As he returned to his feet the fiend let out another screech. He was going to be completely deaf if this keeps up.

This process kept on repeating itself until blood flowed freely from his eardrums and his muscles gave painful spasms. The Lethrblaka seemed to be toying with him. _I have to end this, _he thought, his initial fear gone. Then he came up with an idea.

As the ancient Lethrblaka dived again, Eragon jumped out of the way, except this time, he twisted and made to lash out at the creature's abdomen. It was the worst mistake he could have made.

When he thought to change his technique he had not thought of any variables changing. He had actually thought that the beast would fall for his trap and be sliced open like a tuna fish. But was he wrong.

He did not take into account his dwindling strength, which made him slower than usual. He also did not remember about the beast's superior speed. Even at full strength, Eragon was slower than it.

As he twisted to slice the beast, it noticed and, in a flash, had turned the table again him. It was able to move under him and slash his back before his sword had even gotten to where the fiend was earlier.

He roared out in pain as four of the Lethrblaka's claws entered Eragon's back. For a fraction of a second, he flashed back to the time of Durza, when his back was ripped open.

That was soon swept from his mind as his animal instincts came into action. Barely recognizing what he was doing, he slashed out with his sword and was able to catch the beast's leg.

He did not wait to see what happened as it let out a pain filled screech. He took the opening he had and dove back into the lake through the tunnel, fear powering over his fatigue.

He swam swiftly out, not once looking back to see if he was being followed. His mind was fogged by his fear and frantic escape. His muscles were seizing up but he did not slow his reckless pace.

He once again found himself lacking oxygen. His pace slowed and he started to become dizzy. A little longer like this and he would faint. He was just feet below the surface, he knew it. But, he faded from consciousness and, once again, knew no more.

"What is wrong with him?"

Eragon's room was full of activity. The twelve elven mages were there, along with Arya, Nasuada, Jommundor, Katrina, Angela, Elva, and the magicians of Du Vrangr Gata;

Roran found himself yelling at the magicians. The current group, minus the magicians, had been visiting Eragon. Only, Eragon had been rather active. He had been muttering to himself. Things like, "Where is Saphira", and "damn he's fast".

At first, everyone thought he was going to awaken, but, to their disappointment, the elves summoned by Arya had arrived grim faced.

Then, Eragon let out a blood curdling scream that caused the room to explode in action. Everyone had come closer to see what was wrong. Everyone that is, except for the thirteen elves. They kept their calm façade, although Arya looked troubled.

Now, the room was full of voices. All were yelling and pushing. Everyone wanted to know; what as wrong with Eragon?

An elf, which Roran now new to be the head of their group, raised his hands and silence was swept through the room. Not a sound was made as he too in a deep breath. He exhaled deeply, breathing in and out, as if to calm him.

Roran was about to blurt something out when Angela beat him to it.

"Hurry up you fool, we do not have all day."

The humans all looked at her in amazement. But she and the elves seemed to take it quite normally, as if she had asked politely.

"When I told you last time, that the time that he stays in the coma is uncertain, I did not mean that it was quite random." He looked around, all staring deeply into his electric blue eyes. "When he wakes up depends on him. As magic users, if we were to ever fall into a state that Eragon currently is in, a task is made for us. One that must be completed to be awoken."

"What is his task?" asked Nasuada, who was rubbing her temples.

"No two people have the same task", said Arya. "Tasks are made by how you think. It could consist of your greatest fears, or happiest dreams. As no two people think exactly alike, no two people can have the same task."

Katrina shifted slightly, "is he able to feel pain, if conflicted upon him during the task?"

"Yes", responded an elf with silver hair.

"Can he die?" This question, brought about by the little Elva, made everyone's heart skip a beat.

The mages seemed perfectly composed, but Arya shifted uncomfortably, although no emotion showed on her face.

Solembum stepped into the room, "_Yes"_

He awoke in darkness. Darkness so dark that light dare not reflect from its surface. A darkness that seemed to glow black, making his black boots seem grey. He stood slowly, unsurely, and hit his head on the low ceiling.

_Where am I? _He thought to himself.

"You are in my home".

Eragon jumped violently at the voice. He made to grab for his sword but had already jumped and he felt his head crack open as he slammed into the ceiling.

…

He awoke to the sound of sizzling. He looked around and once again jumped in shock, barely missing the ceiling.

In front of an obviously magical conjured blue flame, sat Brom cooking a lizard.

"Brom", he said tentatively, unsure if it was an allusion. _Maybe I'm dreaming?_

"Yes, I am Brom, and no, you are not dreaming."

"Holy shit Brom, it is s goo… Wait", he furrowed his eye brows, "You are supposed to be dead."

"Who said I was not."

His reply shut Eragon up.

"I have been allowed to see you to say some important things to you."

"You have been allowed? What does that mean? Who allows you? What is out there after death? What have you seen? What do you know?"

He shot these questions out one after the other in quick succession.

Brom smiled, "You have not changed much at all my boy, except for your appearance." Brom pointed to the place in front of him. "Sit and tell me all about your adventures."

So Eragon once again delved into his memories and recounted everything that happened since Brom died. He had already told Nasuada and Roran about his adventures in Ellesmera, but he retold even more to Brom. He told of Oromis, of Glaedr, and finally, of Arya.

"You have been having quite an adventure I see. As for Arya, if she does not want you to pursue her, then do not. Pursue another."

"I am done fawning over her."

This ended the conversation on Arya.

"Now Brom, tell me o the afterlife."

"Ah, Eragon, you should know that it is against the rules. One day, you will see."

Although he was dying to know what the "rules" are, he kept his silence.

"My time is almost up. Listen carefully, while in this little cave, none can harm you. Remember that." Then, with a blinding flash of light, he was gone.

There was a giant roar as Eragon's sword entered a beast's torso. It thrashed about as he pushed it in further. He pulled his sword out and swiftly pushed it back in, piercing the beast's heart.

He stepped forwards and slashed out severing the head of another one. Twisting his sword around, he stabbed behind him without looking and caught a third one in its throat.

He let out a long sigh. _How long can I keep doing this? _He had been here for two months already, running and killing. He had not met the ancient Lethrblaka again. Although he was avoiding it, did not mean he was safe. This place was full of ghoulish creatures and nightmarish fiends that, all seem want to get to him.

He had learned to eat meat again. It sickened him at first, but it was not as hard as he thought, seeing as his meal had tried to eat him first. There were no plants to be found anywhere which confused him. Oromis had told him that, for an economy to be effective, there had to be a producer, which, in this case, were was none.

_Two months. __Two entire months and no one had contacted him yet. _He, being on the brink of insanity, was losing hope. He was close to giving it all up. He was sure that Saphira was dead, why else would she not have come for him.

He had thought on this for most of his stay and had always stopped when the thought that she was dead entered his mind. But tonight, he kept on going. His fevered mind wanted to know why it was here. Where were his friends?

Through the twisted mirror of insanity he came to think the one thing that, if he was in his right mind, he would know was false; _they all hate me. Arya, the one he loved, Roran his family, and everyone else he knew. They all used me for Saphira, and now she was gone, they did not need him anymore. _

Then, as he wallowed in self pity, an idea came to him. _Why did I not think of this sooner? _He strapped his sword to his back and, from his high vantage point, took a deep breath and dived into the lake.

He could tell that he was stronger now. He swam down towards the ancient Lethrblaka's lair through the thick water at a speed he was incapable of before.

He made it to the tunnel with breath to spare. Jumping out of the water he let out a war cry. "It is time to end this"

Two months had not changed the creature. It was still huge and dark but Eragon no longer feared it. He attacked as soon as it came out of its crevice at the top of the cave.

He ran to the closest wall and jumped off it, soaring through the air towards the fiend with his sword drawn. It did not have enough time to move out of the way and the left pair of its wings was severed completely. The beast fell to the bottom of the cave, while Eragon twisted and found himself landing lightly on his feet.

The beast let out a screech, but Eragon ignored it. Those did not hurt him anymore. In a flash he was running at the fiend. Seeing him coming it jumped out of the way, barely missing his sword and stabbed out with its beak which he parried.

As the two traded blows back and forth, he could not help but notice that he was keeping up with the fiend. Unlike two months ago, he did not struggle to dodge its attacks. It was still stronger than him, but he was faster which was proved to him when he shot passed its defenses and stabbed it in the shoulder.

He spun, pulling his sword with him and caught it in the side of its neck. He was only able to get it a quarter of the way in. The fiend let out a screech laminated with sadness. It was unable to move and would be killed soon.

Taking the advantage, Eragon took his sword, spun a full turn, and, using all his strength, cleanly removed the beast's head.

As soon as its head hit the floor, there was a blinding flash of white light, and he knew no more.


	9. Awakening

As his body pulled itself back to the consciousness, the first thing he noticed was the touch of cool air that caressed his body. Then, the scent of a thousand blooming flowers bombarded his senses.

He opened his eyes slowly, taking in his surroundings. He was in what looked like a tree. The walls were all made of wood. _Where am I? _He seemed to recognize this place, but he did not know where. He thought back hard and it came to him. He was in Ellesmera, the same tree house that was Vrael's, given to him by the Queen of Elves, Islanzadi.

He felt better than he had felt in what felt like years. It was so good that he forgot that he had just fallen unconscious in Helgrind.

_How did I get here? _There was an enormous roar that shook the tree house at its roots. Fear gripped him as he remembered the fiend that he had slain only recently.

A huge gust of wind rushed into the open tear shaped portal as a huge blue figure hovered just outside. A familiar triangular head entered, looking intently at him. Then, _Eragon! You are awake! _The creature rushed in and leapt on top of him, using her wings to envelope him in a huge hug that included.

He was shocked at first, not realizing what to do. _Wha… Saphira! _He yelled out with his mind as his memories came crashing down upon him.Tears streamed down his face as he hugged Saphira's neck with all his strength, even though the effort hurt him greatly. His limbs had still not gained their movement. Although she was crushing him, suffocating him, he would not stop. Everything he had gone through was for her, and he wanted to be paid in full.

They stayed in there respective positions without speaking or moving for ten minutes. Saphira finally lifted her bulk off of Eragon, allowing oxygen to rush back into his lungs.

_Eragon, are you okay?_

_I am, that is, now that I am with you. But I need to know, how did I get here._

Saphira took a deep breath and began her tale. _Well, when we fought the Ra'zac, I became wounded. After the last of them were killed, you healed me. But, in the process, you used too much magic and fell into a coma. I flew us back to Surda, where I brought you immediately to the elven mages. They told us… _

She paused for a second to regain her train of thought.

_They told us of your coma. Then, after a little over a month, I brought you here along with Arya._

_But what I do not understand is that I was in Helgrind, battling with hellish creatures._

_What are you talking about Eragon?_

Now it was Eragon's turn to take a deep breath and delve into a tale. It took him over two hours as she interrupted him many times to ask questions about the different beast's he fought, and most of all, Brom.

When he was done Saphira looked at him closely. _I know what generally happened, but I do not know all the details. Listen closely. When you fell unconscious, your mind assigned you a task to complete._

_A task?_

_Yes Eragon a task, and do not interrupt please. I do not know enough about this to answer all your questions. So, your mind assigned you a task, which you had to complete in order to awaken. There have been known cases where elves have stayed in that state for centuries. That was why everyone was worried, including Oromis. _

_What has happened since I have left? _Trying his best to digest the information that he had just been told.

_Well, Orik is King!_

_Really?_

_Hrothgar had adopted Orik and made him his heir since he has no children of his own, as Orik once told us. _

_I am happy for him._

_As am I._

_And the Varden? _Finally getting to what he had been working forwards to the entire conversation.

_They have followed your plan… _she paused darkly. Worry started to bubble at the pit of his stomach. _And, it worked! The Varden has now sent an envoy of soldiers to Narda. The west coast is almost completely secured. They took Teirm with minimum casualties. _

Eragon let his happiness how in his smile. His plan had worked!

_And Roran?_

_Your nest-mate and his mate are fine. They have married and are now expecting a child._

_WHAT! So soon._

_Would you have waited if it were you?_

She smirked as he felt his cheeks redden.

_What of Oromis? _He asked, trying to regain some dignity.

_He is growing weaker. His time is dwindling and he knows it. I have been learning your lessons as well as mine incase he did not live long enough to see you awaken._

He was now spent of questions and sat in a comfortable silence with Saphira's head on his lap.

_Eragon, _began Saphira, _do you want to rest more or do you want to get moving._

_It is time for me to return to my duties. I have remained inactive for far too long._

He tried to raise himself into a sitting position, but was stopped by pain. Every joint would bring spasms of pain when he tried to move. He tried once again and lat out a weak moan as spasms of pain wracked his body. Energy entered his body suddenly and he was able to move without problems. Saphira was lending him her strength.

_Eragon, Oromis told me that this would happen. Your limbs have stayed immobile __for so long that they have become cramped. He has said that you need re-education, to teach yourself how to use your body again. It is a very painful process, but, you have a dragon along to give you energy and take your pain away. Now, when I remove my energy, it will hurt. But, you must perform the Rigmar, as to stretch out your joints._

He spent the rest of the day performing stretching maneuvers with Saphira coaching him along the way. By the end of the day he was back to his old strength.

As he laid in his bath, he spoke to Saphira. _Tomorrow I follow the same schedule as I did last time I was here. Do you think you can inform Vanir?_

_It will be done._

…

He awoke the next morning feeling more refreshed than he had in a long time. He bathed and shaved and flew off with Saphira to Tialdari Hall. _Why have you brought me here Saphira? Vanir will be waiting. _

_He already knows that we will be a little late. You must see the Queen. Would you dare insult her by coming into her land and not see her?_

_I am sorry Saphira, you are right._

_Of course I am, _she said smugly.

He quickly jumped off her when she had just started to crouch down.

He found the same male elf at Tialdari Hall that had called Islanzadi when he left came out of the door. After the elf initiated the greeting, Eragon requested an audience with the Queen, and the elf hurried inside to call her.

A few minutes later she came out, looking like an ink stain on white parchment by her midnight blue tunic among the white-robed elves that accompanied her.

After the proper greetings there was a pause as he was examined by Islanzadi.

"Queen Islanzadi".

"You have awoken."

The simple statement was filled with relief that they once again had a chance to win this war.

"Yes, and I plan to train at my top form to increase our chances at winning.'

She peered at him majestically, making him feel like when he first had arrived, like she was examining him in a way that she knew everything he was going to do or say.

"That is what will be needed."

"I am sorry if I may seem rude, but I must leave. I have come to tell you that I have awoken, but now that you know I must start training."

"Go rider, train hard."

With that she spun around and entered back into Tialdari Hall with the white-robed elves following her.

_Well, that did not go too bad, now did it Eragon._

_Of course it did not, but let us leave, it is time to train._

_Yes, yes, Saphira do this, Saphira do that. What would you do without Saphira?_

_Nothing__ and you know it. Now let us stop dawdling and go to the training fields. _

She made no further statement but crouched low, allowing Eragon to jump onto her.

They arrived at the training field only a minute later. Vanir was, once again, standing in the middle of the field, waiting for Eragon. But he was different this time. There was time when he would look at him smugly, as if he was the best there was. Now though, there was an obvious look of respect in his eyes. It was unmistakable. He knew that Vanir thought differently of him when he had bested him at swordplay, but the look he got was disorientating.

When Eragon came within distance of him, Vanir bowed low to him, just as he had when Eragon had defeated him for the first time after the Agaetí Blödhren.

Looking around, he saw the same elves that had made his time in Ellesmera harder, the elves that were friends with Vanir and among the young of the city. As he looked their way, they all made a slight bow towards him and he nodded in return.

"Shurtugal, draw your sword. It has been long since we have last crossed blades."

Eragon answered with a flurry of his blade. Vanir blocked his blade as Eragon did his.

"Shadeslayer, where is your blade?"

Uneasiness took hold of him. He did still felt embarrassed by the fact that it was gone, that Murtagh stripped Zar'roc from him so easily.

"I am blocking the edges of it. Can you not see it, or are you to injudicious to notice that?"

A shocked expression crossed Vanir's face, which was instantly replaced with one of rage. Vanir leaned back and launched himself at Eragon, who barely was able to bring his sword up to block the blow. Eragon twirled around and assailed him with blow after blow. His anger was building, _why should he care where Zar'roc is? _Irrational anger bubbled within him, the same anger that gripped him that night with Arya.

His blows came faster and stronger, skilled and deadly. The same was happening with Vanir. Their blows were fast. Faster than those around them, who were now stopping to watch the intense battle between the two warriors. Both of their faces were set in fierce expression; sweat already dripping off their limbs. Neither would back down. When one would start getting the upper hand, the other would increase his blows until they were even again, and slowly push past to repeat the process again.

Eragon dodged a swipe at his left and lashed out himself. He feinted in succession three times and was able to slam his sword against Vanir's guard, making his sword go flying. Before he could even move his sword was at his throat, and in between the beats of blood pounding in his ears, he heard himself say, "Dead".

He turned on heel, climbed onto Saphira, and flew away towards Oromis's hut, while the elves behind clapped at their amazing show of swordplay, and Vanir walked away towards his companions, all the while muttering curses into the air.

As he flew with Saphira he was still fuming. He knew it was irrational but, he could not help himself. It seemed like that there was something missing. Though what, he could not say. But it was obvious to see that the lid he had kept on his emotions was ebbing away.

_Saphira, what is happening to me?_

_What do you mean Eragon? Everyone becomes angry at times. It is the way of life._

_That is not what I mean Saphira. I meant that, for some reason I, I do not know. _

_I enjoyed being angry. It felt good to be angry at someone. When I was fighting Vanir, I did not just want to defeat him, I wanted to hurt him._

There was silence. Saphira seemed to be deep in thought. _Maybe, all the events that have happened are catching up to you. It is stress that has made you like this, I am sure of it. We could ask Oromis._

_No. We must train. I will not bother him with my small problems._

_It is your choice to make._

Their conversation ended at that. Both sat deep in thought, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. They soared on to the newly risen sun, ready, for their next step into the world.


	10. Menoa's Affection

"Eragon, I am truly sorry for the things that you have had to endure since you have left here."

Eragon was standing in front of Oromis. He had just finished retelling him everything that had happened since he had left, leaving nothing out.

"I am sure you are", he said coldly. Oromis flinched at his sudden vehemence. Once again, he felt the familiar anger start to bubble in the pit of his stomach.

"What is wrong my pupil." Genuine caring was written in his eyes but Eragon was well passed caring. The anger was consuming him, and he felt _good_.

"What is wrong, what is WRONG?" Saphira tried to enter his mind and calm him but he was much too angry to care. He shoved her from his mind and continued his ranting at Oromis.

"You should know what is wrong. I am Morzan's son. Did you know that?"

An expression of understanding crossed his face for a fraction of a second, but it was enough for Eragon to notice.

"You did know, and you could have told me. But, INSTEAD OF TELLING ME, YOU ALLOWED ME TO FIND OUT FROM MY DEAD BEST FRIEND WHO JUST HAPPENED TO BE MY BROTHER!"

Eragon kicked at the ground and punched a tree that was close by. His anger was only intensified by his sore toe and bloody knuckles.

"Eragon, I did not know of this. Do not dare yell at me again like that when there was no reason to."

Eragon's anger quickly ebbed away, _what have I done,_ he noticed that Saphira was still trying to talk to him and he let her in.

_That was foolish Eragon. What were you thinking?_

_That is the thing, I was not. I am sorry if I hurt you._

_It is forgiven. But, let us hope that Oromis is as forgiven._

Eragon looked back up into Oromis's eyes. But instead of finding anger, as he expected, he found a deep caring, too caring for him to fully comprehend.

"Eragon", he said, cupping his face in his hands, "there is something that you should know."

"What is it Master", he was looking away, off in the distance.

"Look at me when I speak to you."

He obeyed with a quiet, "yes master".

"Get this darkness off your conscious".

"I can not master. It consumes me fully and wholly. No matter how hard I try to convince myself, it is always there, waiting to consume me."

"Morzan is not your sire."

Silence followed his words. Eragon's mouth was open. It was like having a great weight being lifted off of his shoulders. He had come to terms with the fact, but now, he was being told it was not true. But then a questioning thought entered his mind.

"Then who is?"

"Eragon, you sire was a rider. He was a good man and he fought for the good of the many."

Apprehension came to him, he thought he knew who, but, if it was, then he knew he would be hurt.

"Your father is Brom."

"WHAT!"

He was utterly shocked. _Brom! Saphira, did you hear that._

Instead of being shocked as he had suspected, she turned away, hiding her head from view, as if ashamed.

_Saphira, _he said softly, only a whisper in their heads.

_I already knew Eragon. This was one piece of information that he entrusted to me when he started to fear for his death. Do you remember when I told you that there was information that I would not tell you until the time was right? _

When he did not answer she continued, _well, this was one of them._

Instead of the imposing anger that he had started to get used to, he felt empty. _She knew._ Sadness was engulfing.

_Saphira, you could have said this earlier. It would have made everything easier for me. __All that time that I felt helpless. All the times I wanted to just fade away, you could have stopped._

He turned away from Saphira, Glaedr, and Oromis, tears in his eyes.

_Eragon, please understand that Brom made me swear that I will never tell you until the time was right._

A new thought came to him. _Why would Brom tell Saphira not to tell me? Why would he do that? _His helplessness was fading fast and the familiar anger taking its place. But, he would not think about that right now. He had three very important people waiting patiently for him to get over this.

He turned back around to find the trio staring intently at him, with an expression that showed that they were afraid that he would suddenly go on a killing spree. He took a deep breath and started to laugh. He laughed on and on until the air in his lungs was spent and tears watered his eyes.

"What fate has for me". He had his hands on his knees, crouching over, gasping for breath. When he had finally gotten his composure back, he looked around and found that the trio had still not moved.

"Do not worry for me, I am fine."

Glaedr than spoke up for the first time, saying what he thought was truly wise. _No Eragon, you are not, but you will be._

He sighed at the worried look he received at the three of them. _They really do care for me._

_Of course we do, why would we not, _said Saphira into his mind.

"Master, I think it is time that we start training again."

"Yes Eragon, you have much to learn. But let us leave any learning until tomorrow. You must have some things that you must do."

Oromis said this while looking away. "Take a free the rest of the day off Eragon, you deserve it."

"Yes master. I will see you tomorrow morning, an hour sunrise, in the time of the red lily, just as I had been when I was here before."

"Yes of course Eragon, until tomorrow then."

At his words, Eragon turned towards Saphira as she crouched down. As he climbed up her he said, without looking at Oromis, "I will not disappoint you master".

At that, Saphira, unfurling her wings, jumped high into the air, pumping her powerful wings to soar high over Du Weldenvarden.

As they were flying he noticed that Saphira seemed to be troubling over something.

_Saphira, is there anything wrong with you?_

_I am worried for you Eragon. You are… different. This anger, it is not like you. You almost lost control with Oromis._

_Saphira, I am changing. Understand, in the past, when ever someone would do something, I would let it go, and they would in turn, walk all over me. But I will no longer allow that. _

Eragon had a fierce look in his eyes. _I am a soldier, a rider, a legend. I should be respected as one, and I will be._

Saphira seemed even more worried than before. He could tell that her mind was in turmoil. There seemed to be something that she wanted to ask, but was too scared to. It seemed odd for Eragon. _Why would she be so worried at my answer? _Then it hit him.

_Saphira, you know that I will never join Galbatorix, right?_

_Yes of course I do._

Despite her answer, he felt her turmoil die, swept away as a feather blown by the powerful gusts of wind.

But that made him feel no better. In fact, in the deep reaches of his mind, away from Saphira, he felt his inner self shatter. He was able to take Morzan being his father, and Murtagh being his brother. He was able to take that Arya did not love him. But he was _not _able to take Saphira's failing courage in him.

Saphira began to excitedly explain to Eragon all the things that Oromis and Glaedr had taught her.

_Eragon, _asked Saphira. _Eragon, _she called again.

_Yes Saphira._

_What is wrong?_

_Nothing, sorry, my mind was else where, _he replied off handedly.

_You must concentrate Eragon. You have a complete month of lessons to go over._

_Of course! I apologize. Let us begin._

He swept the thoughts from his mind and he wholly and fully entered the task of learning.

…

Hours later found him in his room, sitting on his bed in front of Saphira, who was curled up in the cot that once was the bed of Vrael's silver dragon, Briam.

Saphira was still teaching him and he truly felt like he was drowning in all of the knowledge that her voice flowed into him. _I guess all the months I have been gone have really tampered with my ability to learn. _In truth, he was not at all in the mood to learn. He was still grieving over Saphira's suspicions about him amalgamating with Galbatorix.

A knock at the door jolted him from his thoughts. "Enter," he growled.

With silent feet, Arya entered. Memories of their last convene rushed into his head, he had yelled and disrespected her. Apprehension gripped him for a second before he remembered why he did those things.

"Arya," he said, trying to keep his voice as calm and emotionless as possible. But, there was a slight quiver to it, which Arya seemed to notice for she pounced.

"Accompany me please Shurtugal," she said, and swiftly turned around and went back down the trap door.

Eragon slowly stood up and put on his tunic, which he had removed several hours earlier.

_Well, it seems that Arya is __too afraid to stay in a room with me. _

_You know she is worried of what you will do Eragon._

_She is more likely scared of my ma… _he stopped at what he had almost said. But Saphira must he been able to tell by his roiling emotions because she laughed deeply.

Eragon, cheeks tinted red, rushed down the trap door, trying his best to get away from his dragon.

_You can not escape from me, I will always be in your head._

_And sometimes, I wish it was not so._

Saphira gave a rolling chuckle and he quickly shoved her from his mind before she said anything else.

As he got out of his tree house he contacted Saphira, _will you be accompanying me?_

_I am afraid not Eragon. There are some battles that you must fight alone._

_You got that right, _he added darkly when he broke off with her.

Looking around he could not see Arya any where. It was not dark and she was wearing a red tunic and black leggings. Eragon should have seen her as her clothes contrasted greatly with the green and brown colors of Ellesmera.

"This way Eragon," Arya's voice said behind him. Whipping around she was already walking twenty feet away. _How did she do that? I should have heard her!_

He quickly started to jog towards her, but stopped. Arya must have noticed because without turning to look back she said, "Are you coming Shurtugal".

"No."

She had stopped walking now, and, still not turning around to look at him she added, "why not?"

"Because, I want to know where you are taking me, _princess._" Two could play at the game of formalities. Even at their distance, his elven enhanced hearing was able to catch her sigh.

"You will know, when we arrive Shurtugal."

"I am afraid, _princess,_" he added, " that it will not work that way. If you need me for anything, I would like to know what it is first."

"Shurtugal, why are you like this. Since when have you become so… heated?"

"Since when have you called me Shurtugal?"

This elicited a silence from her. The she added in a surprisingly hesitant voice, "Eragon, I must, _we_ must talk. Please."

As soon as that last word was out of her mouth he knew that he was going to stay and talk with her no matter what.

"Very well. Where are we going?" He asked, all impatience gone from his voice, which was now held sincerity. _Why was I acting that way?_ He started to worry, this was starting to become a problem which needed to be fixed soon, vey soon.

"Let us go to the Menoa tree." She turned around and walked into the woods.

After a few minutes of walking in silence side by side, they reached the giant tree. Arya climbed up on a branch and he followed after her. They now sat side by side.

"Arya," he began, "I apologize…" he stopped when he was cut off by Arya.

"Eragon, I love you."

He sat there with his mouth open. Out of all the things that he had suspected, this was the least.

"I… but…" he was unable to string to sentences together.

She looked away as she continued, "I am the one to apologize. You have done nothing except follow yours, and my hearts needs. You must understand that I never meant to hurt you. When I told you that we would never work, I was thinking that during this war, I would be a distraction to you. But, it turns out that I was wrong. Instead of helping you by denying your heart, I made it worse. Can you forgive me?"

Eragon was truly in shock, he could not believe his ears. He noticed that Arya seemed to shrink back into herself. He had now glimpsed an Arya that he had never seen before. A side that she had kept even from her friends. He now respected her even greater for being able to show him her vulnerable side.

She was about to slip off of the branch when he grabbed her arm saying, "no you do not Arya. We must make this final." He pulled her close, bringing his lips to hers, nly a hair widths apart, each breath being felt by the other. He closed the gap between them and planted a light, tender kiss on her lips.

"I love you."


	11. Menoa's Weapon

Well here is chapter 11. The story here is now even with Shurtugal. I will post on both sites at the same time when I finish writing each new chapter. I am only doing this because I have nothing better to do.

* * *

"I love you."

It was something he had dreamed of, but never expected to hear from her. He had waited and hoped for so long and he had finally got his hearts desire. Well, almost.

As he kissed her there were few thoughts running through his mind. One being, _I am kissing Arya! _The other, was a little different. _How does this work? _He, having no experience in the art of love, had no clue as to what to do. Things like, _am I doing this right, _and, _what do I do with my hands, and my nose, what about my nose._

Kissing Arya was, you could say, bittersweet, but not in the exact sense. It was sweet because, as you could tell, he was kissing, not only for the first time in his life, but also with the woman of his dreams.

Then there was, not necessarily bitter, but, frightening, as it was for all first timers. He wanted to ask if he was doing it correctly, but, at the same time, did not want to embarrass himself as he knew, or strongly thought, he was.

She whispered her love to him and he was shocked that so much had gone through his head in the time that it did.

_If you think at that rate you will surely finish your training in a week._

He would have fell off of the Menoa tree branch as Saphira's voice resounded in his head if Arya had not held his arm. In all of the excitement he had forgotten to block his mind from Saphira, and he was going to pay for it.

_So Eragon, what happened? You seem to be… excited._

He felt his cheeks redden and, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Arya who had a confused expression, let out a small sigh as a look of understanding crossed her face. She remained quiet as Eragon talked to Saphira.

_Saphira, please, understand how I am feeling…_

_Eragon, you have no need to beg, apologize, or compensate. I know your hearts desires and I know what you need. I will not pain you for any selfish needs as you might think I will. I agree with your choice in Arya, you know that. I believe she is just the thing you need to get back on track. Just, do not do anything you will regret._

The kindness and understanding should have, would have brought tears to his eyes had she not lost faith in him. Now, all her words left him as if they were never there. But, he did not let her know. He mustered up as much emotion as he could before saying a simple "thank you".

He sensed the emotion that ran through their connection but was not elated in any way as he would have been. He now felt dead inside when it came to Saphira. She had hurt him more than she knew, or ever would know.

He closed the connection completely, as he wanted his full attention on Arya, and no one else.

"Arya," he started hesitantly, not knowing how to act, "why?"

She looked at him questioningly. "Why what?"

"Why do you love me?"

He was being brash and brave and he knew it. He was putting the relationship in an awkward position before it even really started.

She looked at him with a confused expression.

"What are you talking about?"

Eragon let out a deep sigh. "It is a rather easy question. You confront me and tell me you love me. I want to know why?"

"I have already explained why it took me so long."

"You are avoiding my question."

Now it was her turn to sigh. She was about to answer when he cut her off.

"Listen Arya, I must know. You broke my heart. You know that. That is why I want to know. I want to know why you broke my heart. I will never cease to think about it, or never forgive you until I do."

Her expression from annoyance, to shock, then on to anger. "I did not ask for your forgiveness Eragon. I did what was right for the resistance. You know that. You told me you understood."

At an earlier time, like back before he came to the elves, he would have been concerned, frightened even, by the angry elf in front of him. But now, the anger which he had now come to expect started to fill him. He did not even try to stop. He coaxed it in, fueling it with his words until he felt he would burst.

He felt strong, more so than ever before. He felt… good. Power seemed to run through his veins alongside his blood.

"DO YOU DO EVERYTHING FOR THE RESISTANCE? If so then WHY? Is this what you are doing now?"

He jumped off the branch and started pacing around in circles. Talking fast and muttering curses into the air.

"Eragon is going crazy. Eragon needs help. Eragon is our only hope. Eragon this, Eragon THAT! WHY DOES EVERYBODY DO THIS TO ME.?"

"Eragon," that one voice shattered his train of thought instantly like a stone through glass.

His pumping heart beat slowed instantly. He felt his muscles contract and relax as she hugged him. She hugged him long and hard, not once muttering a word.

As they he sat there, arms limp at his sides as Arya hugged him, not a single thought ran through his head. He, for once, was not thinking about what happened, what might happen, and what will happen, but, what _was_ happening. He no longer felt lost in thought, like he was alone in the world. Someone _cared _for him, would be there for him.

When she pulled away from the hug he saw tears in her eyes. Seeing her in such a vulnerable state, made him react the same way as it did when he had first seen her in that state in his dreams. He found tears sliding down his own face, leaving small trails that reflected in the moon light.

A thousand words past between them with out one being said. She knew his pain, and he knew the extent of her love. This time, he reached out for her and she came willingly. He wrapped her in a hug, trying to tell her everything with that one movement. She responded by pulling him into a deeper hug.

That night they slept under the roots of the Menoa tree. Had Eragon been thinking, he would have realized that he had found the weapon of Solembum's prophecy.

Arya. The one weapon that would help him defeat the insanity the plagued his mind.

Some distance away, a queen of utmost power and respect closed her eyes for the last time that night with a smile that brightened her features.

…

He awoke the next morning to a light tap on the back of his neck. A tingling feeling shot down his spine that made him shudder. He opened his eyes and rolled over and let out a small gasp.

Sitting on the bed, staring down upon him was Arya. But, this Arya was bedraggled, her hair and clothes thrown into a stunning disarray which made his cheeks redden and his heart flutter.

She gave him a small smile and he could not help but smile back, and, like it was the most common thing in the world, he kissed her.

She broke the kiss off, "Eragon, last time I checked, you had lessons to go to."

He was about to complain when Saphira's voice resounded in his head.

_Eragon that would be the wrong thing to do. Remember, she gives you her love so you can finish your training. Not doing so will cause her to leave. She is a very selfless person. You know that she would._

He scoffed in his mind for more than one reason but did not say anything. She was once again, right.

"Yes Arya, I will go to my room…"

He stopped talking as he looked around. He was in his room.

"How…"

"Do not think about it."

She gave him a small wink and swept from the room without a single look back.

Outside, there were sounds of scraping and cracking as Saphira climbed from the room upstairs to the bedroom.

Eragon hurried to the wash closet and got himself ready. Not twenty minutes later he was in the air, flying towards the training field.

As they neared he was able to spot Vanir in the center. _This is going to fun. _He sensed Saphira's apprehension at his words. _What?_

_Nothing, _she answered.

He jumped off Saphira as soon as she landed and went towards Vanir.

As he neared he saw that Vanir was scowling. Eragon smiled.

"What is so funny?" Vanir burst out angrily.

"Your face is amusing me Vanir."

Little did he know, he had just made an enemy that would be as dangerous as Galbatorix.

Vanir, unable to contain himself, launched at Eragon without blocking his sword. Eragon was so shocked that he almost forgot to bring his sword out of its sheath.

He quickly twirled around and blocked another blow to his right shoulder. He kept on the defensive. Not wanting to hurt Vanir, he would wait until his anger died down. Then, unbidden, a memory passed through his mind. Arya telling him before he got to Ellesmera that elves could hold grudges for decades, centuries even. _Oops._

_Yes Eragon, oops._

Vanir's attacks only got stronger and faster as time moved on. Eragon noticed that he was getting angrier. He was sure to explode soon. He had never seen an elf this angry. Not even Islanzadi's rant at Oromis on the day of his first meeting with the rider was nothing like this.

"COME ON ERAGON. WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?"

He was not going to be coaxed into attacking. It was the worst thing to do right now.

"ATTACK ME YOU COWARD!"

Eragon lost it. No one would call him a coward and get away without punishment. He let out a raw throated battle cry and attack with every fiber of his being. Two things went through his mind. Punishment, and death.

"AHHH," he was getting angrier. The elves on the training field had all stopped to see the two warriors fight again. They all wanted to see a rematch of yesterday, but none had thought that the battle could get any fiercer than that. They could not be more wrong.

Both Vanir and Eragon were on the attack. Neither would go defensive. Their battle went on well over the acquired hour. They were being fueled by their anger. But Vanir noticed something. His greatest folly that would most likely resolve with his death. Although he was angry, Eragon was more. There was a fire in his eyes that burned hotter than any he had seen before. And there was something else behind the flame. Another glint passed through and he was able discern it. Behind those hellish flames was a small glint of insanity that controlled his actions. No matter how hard he fought, he would lose. Insanity, the one thing that Vanir did not have, which was enough to defeat him. No matter how bad the odds, no matter how injured he was, insanity would keep Eragon going. No care for yourself or anyone around you.

Vanir started to grow tired but Eragon refused to slow. It was if he was possessed. All he knew was block and talk. It was as if tired was gone from his vocabulary. With a burst of speed he was able to knock Vanir's sword thirty feet away. Eragon swung his sword in a wide arc, to decapitate him, when a sword appeared out of nowhere and blocked his blow.

Arya had saved both Vanir. With a twirl of her blade she was got the sword out of his grasp. Instead of attacking him like he thought she would, she dropped her sword and hugged him. She hugged him long and hard until all of his anger was spent and his breaths became steady. Once he was calm she dropped let go of him, picked up her sword, and walked towards Saphira, holding his arm.

She motioned for him to mount, which he did and she mounted behind him, holding his waist. Saphira jumped up and pumped her powerful wings as they soared away from Vanir and the gathered elves.

Eragon was troubled. Wanting to apologize for his actions, he spoke up. "Arya, I…"

"Shh, do not speak now," she hugged him to her tighter, "We must first speak to Oromis."


	12. Secret Weapon

He blocked a blow to his right. He swore. _Damn she is fast. _

He ducked under a slash to his head. He tried to attack but found himself constantly on the defense from the swift attacks that were being rained down upon him.

This process was sustained for how long he knew not. Then, he noticed something. He had never noticed it before but here it was. A slight pause that appeared when she twirled around to attack a different side of his, a small opening in her guard where she lifted her sword just a little, just enough to be his key to success.

He started to feign tiredness, allowing his blocks to be less powerful, sword less swift. His attacker, finally seeing a break in his defense, started to increase the power and speed of her blows. Eragon had to suppress a small grin as the attacker had fallen into the trap of his.

Then it happened, she twirled around, and in the fraction of a second that her back was turned away from him, he struck.

With lightning speed he slashed his sword out, so when her twirl was finished, his sword was in the perfect place to just flick hers away. As her sword went flying he quickly twirled in a mocking maneuver and laid his sword on her neck.

"Dead."

Dark emerald eyes looked shocked as thin, slanted black eyebrows rose in astonishment.

"Come on Arya, don't seem so surprised."

She quickly regained her composure with a quick glare.

"You have become very proficient with a blade Eragon. I did not know you used trickery. I always thought you were too… _noble_."

He felt his cheeks redden in embarrassment. With a small smile she turned and walked away without a second glance back.

As he climbed onto Saphira he thought over the actions that led to that moment. Once he and Arya had gone to Oromis with Eragon's problems, many changes were made.

First, Vanir was no longer his sparring partner. Arya had taken her place. In fact, he had not seen the elf since there fight, as it was with his friends. Oromis had also been helpful with his anger issues, making him state his problems in front of Oromis, Glaedr, Saphira, and Arya was embarrassing but helpful. He still remembered exactly what Oromis had said, and he still felt the understanding in his voice.

_Eragon, your position is completely understandable. You have been put into the uncomfortable position as Alagaesia's savior. The pressure would be too much for anybody._

Tears had come to his eyes then, and with the understanding of his mentor, love from his mate, and newly mended friendship with his dragon made the entire task so much easier.

His training was going great. In the month since he fought Vanir, he had not only caught up on his training, but was ahead of schedule, which Oromis and Glaedr constantly praised.

Even in swordplay he had advanced, all because of Arya. Her speed and skill far surpassed his and Vanir's, and he found himself becoming as good as her, which was amazing for a neophyte like him. He found their relationship increasing in strength, but, the have not been very… intimate. Sure, they had kissed, even had blood warming make outs. But it never exceeded that. A fact not lost on Saphira, who felt it was her job to constantly remind him.

Glaedr was the only one to notice Eragon's distance with Saphira, and he was the one to help fix it. He told no one. Not even Oromis knew. Glaedr had told him a story about when he had asked the same of his rider years ago. Every rider and dragon went through it during the time of Galbatorix. There was no reason to be angry.

Thus, Eragon was feeling better then he had ever felt. Everything was going perfect, and he was particularly excited about today's lesson. Oromis had given clues that today he would be telling them how Galbatorix had gotten so powerful.

_Yes Eragon, today, we will finally know what we are fighting against._

_I really am curious as to what it can be._

_Of course, but do not dwell on it long for we are soon to know._

He saw straight passed the uncaring façade. She was just as curious as he was. He wanted to defeat Galbatorix so as to free his brother, but she wanted to kill Galbatorix so she could free Thorn. She thought of the ruby dragon much. Eragon heard him in her thoughts and felt him in her dreams. He knew how desperate she was to win this war, even if she did not want to admit it.

All thoughts were banished from his mind as the ancient riders' hut could be seen by his powerful eyes in the distance. Excitement filled him as he saw Oromis standing in front of his door with Glaedr beside him.

When Saphira landed he hurriedly jumped off, slightly losing balance in his rush. He precipitated through the greetings to the masters and waited unusually still alongside Saphira in front of the duo.

"I take that your rush is to hear about Galbatorix?"

"Yes master."

"Because you are in such a rush we will skip the Rigmar and talk, after, you tell me about your sparring session."

Pride filled his voice as he answered, "I defeated Arya."

"Very good, you are improving." A twinkle was in his eye as he continued on, "not many people can say that. Now, mount Saphira, we will be flying."

With that simple sentence, Oromis climbed onto Glaedr with skill that Eragon admired before climbing onto Saphira. Glaedr took off with the powerful loud beats of his wings resounding in Eragon's ears; while a moment later Saphira's fast higher beats came.

The two dragon riders flew away from the cliff that was Oromis's home. Not one hour later, Glaedr made a sudden dive to the ground, and Saphira hurriedly followed after.

The speed in which Glaedr had dived amazed him. His enormous weight pulled him down faster then he thought possible. It took Saphira several seconds later to reach the ground.

Dismounting, Eragon looked around, scanning with his mind at the same time. A fact not lost upon by Oromis, giving Eragon a small, proud smile.

They had landed in a large clearing. An average sized lake filled most of it. Not a single tree was around except for the ones that surrounded the clearing in a perfect circle, as if it was trapping them in. Other than the lake and the surrounding trees there was only luscious grass that filled the rest of the clearing.

_Where are we master? _Asked Saphira before Eragon had a chance to.

"Vard Shurtugal"

_Riders Ward. Interesting name, _thought Eragon.

"Why is it called that Master?"

"This clearing can only be seen from the skies. The dragons were the first to notice this and used this as a sanctuary of theirs, and it proved itself worthy."

"But how does this work?"

"It is nature's magic. Wild and untamed as I have once told you, that it was the most powerful of magic's."

"Even more powerful than Galbatorix's magic?"

"Yes Eragon, even more powerful than his."

"Which is…?"

Oromis let out a small sigh and sat down on the ground next to Glaedr. Eragon copied him and snuggled close to Saphira.

"Are you ready to hear this Eragon?"

"Yes master," he said quickly without a second thought.

"You once told me that Brom once recited a story about the fall, correct?"

"Yes master."

"And in this story, Brom said that Galbatorix used secrets from a shade to enflame a rider against the elders. True?"

"Yes master."

"How does a shade come to be?"

Eragon quickly thought back and skimmed through all his knowledge of shades.

"Well, a shade is made when a sorcerer summons a spirit that is stronger than him. Then the spirit fights the sorcerer and posses his body."

Oromis nodded slightly. "And how does a shade use magic?"

"They use the ancient language."

"Yes, that is true. But where does their power come from?"

"Spirits," he said simply.

"Yes, that is how they get their power. But do they summon spirits to do their bidding?"

He was clueless but thought hard anyways. Oromis had to be going somewhere if he was asking all these questions.

"I do not know master."

"No. They do not. They simply reach out with their mind, and since a shade is a spirit inside of a body; the shade is able to sense spirits around him and use them at will. Have you ever noticed in your fights against Durza that he never seemed to tire from magic use?"

Eragon had never noticed, but the more he thought about it. The more he realized the truth. The night when the urgals raided Farthen Dur, Durza exploded the floor completely and did not seem in the least bit tired. He then fought Eragon with mind and sword, and when Arya broke the star sapphire, raised his hand to cast a spell while smiling. But what he realized that, the entire time he was controlling the urgals at the same time.

Oromis continued on before Eragon could speak. "I see you have. You see, he would use the spirits energy instead of his own, which is why he never tired."

"So Galbatorix and Murtagh use it in the same way?"

"No."

"But, Murtagh was able to bind me and lift Saphira did not tire at all."

"Generally, they both use magic in the same way as a shade. You see, despite a spirits energy being completely spent, it still survives and will recharge not too long after. Spirits are needed in the land, air, and sea. They make the sun shine, wind blow, and trees grow. The dead sustain the living, just as food sustains a country."

He paused to let it sink in.

"To destroy or control a spirit is many times worse than to kill a living organism. Kill ten children, but do not control a spirit. Use it yes, like the sorcerers. But control it, never. Do you understand this Eragon? It is important that you do before we continue."

He took his time to process everything that was just told him. He consulted Saphira to see if they were on the same page. _He said to kill ten children before you control a spirit!_

_Yes Eragon. This must be very dark magic for Oromis to tell us like he is. I have a feeling that Galbatorix is controlling spirits for his power._

_I feel the same way, but let us see what Oromis says first._

"Please go on."

This time it was Glaedr who spoke.

_As you have already figured out, Galbatorix controls spirits._

Even though he had guessed it, he was still appalled. He imagined ten children being slaughtered every time Galbatorix used magic and it sickened him.

Glaedr noticed his expression. _It is good that you understand how dark this is. But wait, do you not want to know how he does this?_

"Please continue master."

_You mentioned Murtagh using magic before. You see, a shade would be unable to accomplish the same thing. Using spirits gives you energy, yes. But it does not give you power. A massive amount of power is needed to use magic in the way that he used against you, an amount that spirits do not have._

Oromis continued when both Saphira and Eragon questioned further. Curiosity far surpassed their disgust.

"Instead of just drawing power from a spirit, he takes control of it. He destroys its essence, and using dark magic, attaches it to him."

Eragon gave him a confused look and Oromis continued on.

"Once the spirit has been attached, it becomes a part of him. Its energy recharges when used, just like normal spirits. But, because its essence has been destroyed, it recharges the energy of the one it is attached to."

At Eragon's still confused look Glaedr took over.

_It is like slaves in a prison. You once told us of what you felt when you attacked Murtagh's mind. You said that it was like souls begging for release. Well, that is exactly what it is. Spirits beg for release, but are trapped within the dark riders._

"I still do not understand how this makes them so powerful. I mean, it is just a few spirits."

"Eragon," started Oromis, "What makes this worse is that hundreds of spirits are attached to them. This gives them almost unlimited magical strength and energy."

Eragon's mouth dropped open. "Hundreds." _That is the equivalent to thousands of slaughtered children. _

The thought made his stomach squirm and he felt Saphira's muscles clench beside him.

_How can we defeat that?_

Oromis must have sensed his despair because he spoke again, calming his nerves. "Keep hope Eragon. You must understand that they have almost unlimited _magical_ energy, not physical. They could use as much magic as they wanted and not get tired. But physically they are still humans."

"Even Galbatorix?"

"Yes. He was not bonded with his dragon long enough for the changes to take effect and he is now in a perverted bond where the elven changes do not exist. There is still hope Eragon."

"Yes master."

"Now, the two of you are free for the day."

This surprised Eragon as it was only midday.

"Hurry up. You both deserve a break," he said before Eragon could protest.

"Yes master."

He climbed onto Saphira and she soared on towards Ellesmera. _We will have to return to Vard Shurtugal again._

_Yes, we should. Maybe you could bring Arya so you two could stare at each other again._

Eragon shoved her from his mind with a growl.

_Damn it._


	13. The King's Servant

"Capture him."

The words were spoken by a tall man. He had shoulder length jet black hair. His broad shoulders filled out his white tunic, making it strain against his muscled body. He was cleanly shaven except for the small goatee that curled slightly. He looked to be a man in his prime. But, there was one thing that was different between all the other men in their prime.

His eyes, two black diamonds, locked into an eternal glare. They were the eyes of a warrior. Lifetime warriors had cowered beneath his gaze. A gaze so powerful that it is said to scare even a dragon. Sometimes, a glint of insanity entered those black pits, and you know that your life is forfeit.

This was Galbatorix.

The order was given so easily, so smoothly, that it was as if it was not an order at all, like he could refuse if he wanted to.

But he couldn't refuse. He knew this. To refuse would be to defy the laws of magic, that, although could be bent, could never be broken.

"That is what I asked of you. Only to capture a boy who is younger and less powerful than you. But you failed me Murtagh. Why?"

Murtagh kept his silence. He knew that Galbatorix was furious. The calm face was only a façade to lure him into a sense of security.

They were in the highest tower in the castle. The tower known as the Dragons Lair, for it was where the dragons slept, sat high above the entire of Uru'baen. Over looking the entire city, it was even possible to see the Hadarac Desert if one looked hard enough. The tower was built by Galbatorix, the only thing that was added to the castle.

"But maybe I am wrong. Maybe, there is a good reason. Maybe you are not more powerful than your brother."

Murtagh refused to be goaded into a false sense of security. Although Galbatorix had done nothing to him since he became a rider, his meeting with Eragon had put things into view that he had refused to see. Like the past. He would never forget the torture he had to endure for leaving Uru'baen. But, that was the last time anything had happened to him. But now, he was not so sure that he would go unscathed.

"Answer me Murtagh."

Sworn by his oaths, he could do nothing but obey. But, there were loop holes around oaths, as he had proved when he let Eragon go.

"What would you like me to say, Master?"

"What happened? Why is Eragon not here in this castle with us?"

Murtagh took a deep breath.

"Well, I waited until Eragon was tired before I took off with Thorn. I tried to capture him. But I could not. He was stronger than I thought."

All though it may seem a lie, it was the complete truth. He could not capture him, Eragon was his brother. And he was stronger than he thought. He watched at the beginning of the battle. Eragon moved at a lightning fast speed. He was definitely stronger than he thought.

"Really?"

"Yes master."

"Very well, you are dismissed. You may do as you like until I call upon you again."

Murtagh was stunned. Was Galbatorix really going to let him go without questioning him further?

_Do not question your luck Murtagh. Hurry up and leave before the king changes his mind._

Thorn's words snapped him out of his thoughts. He quickly about-faced and climbed the stairs to the top of the tower where Thorn was waiting for him.

_Well, that was lucky. Don't you think Thorn?_

_Come, I will fly you back to your rooms._

Murtagh climbed into the saddle on his ruby dragons back. _What? Are you eager to leave?_

Thorn crouched down low, and thrust himself into the sky. _No. I want to sleep. And I can not until you leave the Lair._

Murtagh let out a hearty laugh, and, moments later, a deep rumbling sound came from Thorn.

_Fine Thorn, take me home_

_Very well o' powerful dragon rider, let us go._

The two lapsed into a companionable silence. During this silence, he took the time to reminisce on the time he had spent in Uru'baen which he never usually did. Never did, that was, before his fight with Eragon.

He acutely remembered the time when Thorn had hatched for him. It was only a few hours after being ruthlessly tortured by Galbatorix for escaping the city.

…

"Touch the egg Murtagh."

"Never," he said. If this egg hatched than Galbatorix would win. He could not let that happen.

"I said, touch the egg."

Galbatorix's voice was filled with venom and blood lust. He enjoyed the helplessness of others. The fear he inflicted into the heart of his victims. But, Murtagh did not fear Galbatorix. He feared what Galbatorix could do. But it did not matter to the dark king. Fear in any form was the key to winning in his books.

"No, I won't do it."

He let out a roar as Galbatorix pushed a hot brand onto his back. Although he was the most powerful magician ever, Galbatorix preferred physical ways of torture over magical. He said that he could actually feel what he was doing to his victims. Unlike magic where he would not even feel the loss of energy.

"I will never cave in to your torture."

"We will see about that," he said with a terrible voice that was filled with anger, hate, and venom. He knew that he was in for the worst torture of his life.

He did not know just how exactly wrong he was. Instead of extreme torture like he was expecting. He got something a lot less painful, but terrible none the less.

Galbatorix, seemingly tired with all this waiting, shoved the red egg into Murtagh's stomach, making him gasp for breath and unknowingly slap the egg with his hand.

A victorious grin came across his face and Murtagh knew he messed up. He had touched the egg with his hand. Galbatorix strode away, leaving a broken Murtagh and a ruby egg behind.

"If anything happens, contact me directly Kratos."

Murtagh's heart sank as he heard those dreadful words. There was only one person Galbatorix would allow to contact him through his mind, only one person that he had enough trust in to know of any of his schemes.

Murtagh was to be locked in a cell alone with a dragon egg he wished not to hatch, and a shade he wished not to see.

…

One month later, he found himself training under Galbatorix in the ways of being a dragon rider. Although he had vowed to never fall his tricks again. Murtagh found himself agreeing with what Galbatorix did.

Thorn did also. Well, he had no choice in the matter. He had been raised under Shruikan, who also believed Galbatorix to be a saint.

_The riders of old were corrupt. They needed to be exterminated so the world would become a better place!_

He ignored all the facts that proved him wrong. All the things that he saw outside of Uru'baen that showed him what truly happened. He ignored everything he saw with Eragon. The captured elf, the dwarves in the Beor Mountains, the Varden, Nasuada…

…

Murtagh shuddered at the thought of the dark skinned rebel leader. With intense training under Galbatorix and worrying for Eragon and wondering why he could not scry his brother, he had long forgotten his feelings for Nasuada.

But now though, he was tearing up inside at the thought of her. He watched her from afar as she sliced down opponent after opponent from her stallion, which he recognized to be Tornac.

His heart gave another twang as he remembered her during the battle. All the feeling he had for her in Farthen Dur came rushing back to him. But, there was a difference. In his luxurious cage, he was not completely sure what he felt. Now, on the other hand, he knew that he was in love.

_Get off now Murtagh. I am tired._

He was jolted from his thoughts as he realized that they had already landed on the large balcony of his bedroom, which was formerly his fathers, Morzan.

The well crafted room was easily seen through large windows that were in place of the door. Although the entire castle was made out of stone, not one stone was to be found in the dragon rider's room. The floors and walls were made out of a light hardwood, which contrasted greatly with the deep brown oak wood furniture.

On one side, a massive bed sat, enough to hold five people comfortably. It was bathed in the softest red silk known to man. At the foot of the bed, there was a rug made out of the fur of a white bear with its head still on, which was native to the arctic regions of Alagaesia.

_Sorry Thorn, I was just lost in my thoughts._

_I know, or else I would have thrown you off by now._

Murtagh did not answer, still in the midst of his thoughts. He dismounted and barely acknowledged Thorn taking off into the darkness of night.

He entered his room without really thinking and lay onto his bed. He became so lost in his thoughts that he could not remember what he was thinking about. When he came to his senses when there was a knock on his door, he tried to remember what he was just thinking about, but couldn't.

_Talk about an air head, _came a voice in his head.

_Shut up Thorn, _he replied vehemently. Thorn complied without another word.

"Come in."

The door opened noiselessly because of its well oiled hinges. The door closed again and there were no sounds again. Murtagh did not bother looking around. He knew who came for him.

A very attractive woman came into his field of vision. Her hair was the color of straw, and fell to the middle of her back. Skin slightly tanned into a creamy color, like a perfect mixture of black and white. Her body was made of elegant curves. With only his sight he could tell that there was not a single flat spot on her entire body save for her toned stomach.

The deep red dress she wore was so revealing, it made him flash forward at what he would want to do to her. The neck line plunged dangerously low, showing off her well formed breasts. He could just imagine running his hands over them. From there the dress fell on towards her feet in an artful display.

"King Galbatorix sends you his complements."

After she said that she slipped off the dress from around her shoulders, allowing it to fall to the ground. Murtagh felt himself heat up as his eyes travelled all over her body, pausing at each vantage point.

"What would you have me do, my lord?"

He stood up as she came closer. He grabbed her around the shoulders and she planted a light kiss on his neck. He felt himself heat up as she nibbled his ears while he grabbed her breasts. They felt so soft and perfect that he grew hard.

"Shit." He pushed her onto the bed and climbed on after her, taking his tunic off as he went.

"Oh, my lord, someone is getting… excited."

He felt his mind race as she stroked him. He grabbed onto her breasts, kissing them, sucking on her nipples as she let out a soft moan of pleasure. He felt the wet of her as she became aroused. It only made him harder.

She reached for the buckle of his sword. Throwing it to the side as it slid off, struggling with his pants as she went. He kicked them off, and, with a strong thrust into her, he knew he was in for one hell of a night.


	14. The End

Authors Note:

Just found this while searching through my old back ups. Posting it just to have it completed here. Almost 5 years old.

* * *

Laughter rang out across the courtyard. Scents of Exotic flowers flowed into her nostrils and rushed her into the past.

She saw a little girl having a party obviously celebrating her birthday as she had a small crown placed onto her head. She wore a simple pink dress, short black hair splaying out behind around her shoulders. A tall man, dressed in gold embroidered clothes, picked her up and twirled her around in the air while she laughed in glee.

The memory brought tears to her eyes. Her father spent from this long hard war, killed by the king's evil followers.

_No, not evil, _she thought to herself, _just badly lead._ Even though she was in a festival made especially for her, she could not keep the dark thoughts out of her head. After all, she had the entire resistance to lead.

"My Lady Nasuada," said Jommundor, "Why are you so?"

She turned to look at her father's old friend, "What do you mean Jommundor?"

He let out a small sigh, "Do you remember why you held this festival?"

It was a rhetorical question but Nasuada answered anyways. "Of course I do, so I can raise the morale of our resistance."

"Then let your morale rise," with those five words he walked away leaving her standing dumbfounded. _I guess he is right._

She spent the rest of the night dancing and even drinking with the soldiers. Although she was a higher rank then them she refused to act so.

_The more you seem like them, the happier they will be._

He words came unbidden into her mind, one of the numerous sayings that her father had told her. She pushed all thoughts of her father out of her mind and started to dance once again, her red dress flaring out all around her.

As she danced her eye caught that of a man, who was trying to watch her from the corner of his eye. He was obviously trying his best to act like he did not notice her, but failed miserably as his hands clenched at his sides. She smiled at the effect she had on the man, and continued to dance on into the night with the multiple members of the Varden.

…

She let out a small sigh while rubbing her temples. She was stressing over the fact that no news about Eragon and his condition had yet to reach her and it had been months since Saphira had left with him and Arya.

"My Lady, what is our next move?"

She was in the middle of a war council dedicated to there next move which she had to what clue was going to be next. Eragon's plan so far had gone perfect. King Orrin had secured the south, while the elves had secured the north. Just as Eragon had said, they were locked in an iron pincer that had already proved its worth. The Varden had captured Teirm easily enough with very few casualties compared to what they could have, or should have been.

With the three major cities under the Varden's control, they had complete control of the west. Reports from spies have already told of the empire dividing their food into rations. Many small towns that relied on the cities for wealth have been creating a riot, fueled by the story of Roran Stronghammer and his leading of Carvahall through the spine.

Outrages stories have already been formed around the young warrior. Rumors like he was the size of a Kull and could shoot flames from his eyes, and had even battled it out with Galbatorix and his black dragon Shruikan.

Although she found the rumors tremendously silly, she had to admit that with those stories and his new rank as captain, he was a formidable force. He could strike fear into the hearts of any enemy soldier before he had even launched a blow. That coupled with his new intense training, he was an excellent warrior and leader.

"I do not know, Jommundor,"

He let out a sigh, "my lady, we must act soon if we are to gain the upper hand." He paused, "we can not wait for Eragon."

She sent a sharp glare at her second in command. "We need him."

Jommundor was slightly shocked at the way she had responded to his words. "My Lady…"

"No Jommundor. How do you expect us to defeat Galbatorix? We have defeated his army, but that does not mean that we can defeat him. When he was alone it was considered close to impossible. But now with Murtagh, it is more so."

"Maybe the elves could help us." Nasuada quickly turned to the speaker, who was Roran.

"What do you mean captain? Not even they can defeat Galbatorix alone."

Roran stood up from his seat, his closely trimmed beard and broad shoulders giving an intimidating look. "Not to fight. I mean the mages we have here. Maybe they could contact Ellesmera some way and see if Eragon's condition has changed."

Nasuada was at a loss for words. That was most likely the only thing that she had missed when thinking of plans. Turning towards the elves in the room, she opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the lead elf.

"It will be done now." He closed his electric blue eyes and seemed to concentrate. After a few moments he spoke.

"Arya says that Eragon has awoken and…" The rest of his words were drowned out by the uproar that was created at the first part of the news. Nasuada also had jumped to her feet, feeling more energized than she had since they had taken the west coast. There was hope again.

It took several minutes for the room to settle down and once it had, there was an obvious lightness in the air. It was as if someone took a knife and literally cut the tension with it. This proved how worried everyone was even though none would admit it.

Everyone turned to the elf as he cleared his throat to get their attention. "Like I was saying, Eragon has awoken and has returned to his training completely and fully."

A slight murmur rose within the room at those words. Things like, "will he be strong enough," and "what type of training is he doing," reached her ears.

"Excuse me," the noise died down instantly. "Eragon has a message."

She could feel everybody grow tense in anticipation.

"He says that his opinion is to stay where you are. The elven army in the north and the Surdan army in the south will travel slowly towards the center of the empire. But both will stop a distance away from main cities such as Gilead and Uru'baen."

The elf paused slightly.

"Not only will the empire lack supplies when the time comes to attack, but it will also lack the morale of people. Many of the citizens will grow distressed at the condition of living within the empire and decide to join us. It is your job to acutely scan every person who has any access to anything. New men and women looking to join the Varden need to be scanned to see there intention. This is a crucial point in this battle and it would do well not to lose control now."

Silence followed the end of the message. "He is right you know the empire is starting to squirm." Everyone snapped their heads towards the sound of the voice. It was rich and deep, and reminded her much of her father.

At the door stood a tall man with fierce yellow eyes. At first glance into them she felt she was staring into the eyes of a hawk. He had violet hair that hung down to his shoulders, his bangs barely reaching his eyebrows. His build was the same as the elves. Thin and strong like a rapier. The entire room stood silent for a moment.

Nasuada didn't really understand at first. Looking around she saw that every single elf in the room had their eyes wide open in fear. _What could they be afraid of…?_

Then it hit her. They were in the presence of a shade. _A shade, a shade, a shade. _That was all she could muster even in her mind.

"Well, seeing as you are not going to say anything." The shade raised his hand and muttered a word which she couldn't hear, and shot a violet bolt. The abrupt action put her off her guard and left her motionless. She shut her eyes and prepared for the inevitable, life flashing in the last moments of her time.

Watching her father go to battle, thinking that someday it would be her turn. Playing with the human and dwarfish kids in Farthen Dur. Meeting Hrothgar for the first time. Preparing plans with her father for the future, meeting Murtagh for the first time. Meeting Saphira and Eragon, watching as they helped her secure her place as leader of the Varden. Burying her father and travelling to Surda, and, finally, the last battle.

She heard a shuffle, and a thud. Opening her eyes she found the lead elf at her feet, electric blue eyes staring out into space. The death of the elf or the near death of the leader seemed to jolt everyone back into reality. There was the screech of swords being drawn throughout the room as everyone prepared themselves for a fight. _Where is the Shadeslayer when you need him?_

The shade looked on with a grand smile on his face. As if he had just been announced king of Alagaesia. He took a quick look at Nasuada, sending jolts of fear into her, then with inhuman speed, bolted away from the room.

The elves were the first ones out the door, the death of their companion fueling their every action, giving them a strength and speed previously unknown to them. Moments later the rest of the council were out the door. Only Jommundor remained behind with Nasuada.

She gave him a look and he said, "Do you really think I'll be able to catch him?"

His little joke did nothing to calm her. All she could think of was about the shade._ How did he get in? The guards should have warned us._

At that moment a sweaty and bloody soldier entered the room at a run. He stopped in front of the pair. "Empire troops," then he passed out on the floor.

She stood, once again, rooting to her spot as wave after wave of shock burst through her body. They were not supposed to have troops anymore. It turns out that the battle of the Burning Plains was not their true numbers. _But how?_

"What shall we do my Lady?"

She looked at him straight in the eye. "We go to war."

She ran out the room, towards the ramparts. When she finally got out into the open air, she looked at complete destruction. The empires soldiers were everywhere. They had breached the walls of Teirm. Thousands of men seemed to be pouring into the city, while an endless number waited out behind the walls.

A moment later she heard a gasp behind her. Jommundor had just arrived on the scene. "Oh my Lord."

She turned sharply to look at him. "How many," she asked, wanting to know if there was any chance.

"T… too many," he studdered.

"I want a rough number Jommundor."

Slowly turning his head to look at her, "at least two hundred thousand men."

Although she had been expecting a number as such, it still made her mouth drop open. _How can they still have that many?_

"It is as if he had planned this all along."

"It looks so, Jommundor."

Looking down she was able to see the violet haired shade slay two elves. His speed was incredible. The elves were unable to match him.

Man after Varden man fell under the huge numbers of the empire. Even if the entire Varden army had been ready, if they were not separated between three cities, they would have been out numbered three to one.

The entire resistance was falling, and all she could do was sit there and watch. A century of war, ending during her time as leader. Tears slipped past her eyelids and slid down her face, clouding her vision. _I have failed father. _She felt completely helpless. She knew that not even a miracle could help them now. She stepped back slowly, stopping as she almost tripped over the trapdoor. There was a thud, followed by another. The pressure was so great she had to cover her ears. But she knew what came next. She had heard that sound before. The sound of a dragon's wing beats.

Then, from what seemed like the edge of the world, rose a huge black dragon. Its eyes were red, black slit pupils giving off a horrible glee. The dragon was many times bigger than Saphira. She looked like a sparrow compared to the enormity of Shruikan. On his back, sat in a black saddle, was Galbatorix. Garbed in black armor gilded with gold. She looked into the black eyes behind the visor of his helmet. Then Shruikan reared his head and fired a blast of black fire directly at her, and Nasuada knew no more.


End file.
